A Salvatore On Each Arm
by GoodnightNobody
Summary: Stefan, Damon, and Elena in shameless threesome with absolutely zero story line (in no particular order). As with all of my stories, this is rated M for MATURE audiences. Contains S/E, D/E, S/D/E (threesome).
1. Part One: Goodnight

The room was quiet. The three bodies were packed in Elena's childhood bed like sardines. Damon on his side, curled in to the curve of Elena's back and Stefan was facing her, their noses almost touching.

Elena let out a long breath and moved her face closer to Stefan's. She brushed their noses and let her eyes close. She gave his lips a tiny nip before pulling her head back and searching for reassurance in his eyes. Sometimes just one of them had sex with her, sometimes they both did, it depended on their mood. They shared her completely; they didn't do jealousy, not when it came to her. If jealousy got involved, their unconventional relationship wouldn't work.

Stefan nodded his head and reconnected their lips. This time, he pressed his tongue into her mouth and she held his head in her hands, keeping him as close to her as possible. Elena returned his kiss with equal vigor, already eager for intimacy.

Damon watched them, his desire increasing and his pants growing tighter with each smack and slurp of their lips. He kissed the freckle that was peaking over the material of Elena's tank top in the middle of her back and ran his fingers through her hair. He ground his hips into her ass and watched as Stefan swallowed her groan.

Elena grazed her fingers along the hem of his sweater and lifted it over his head, tossing it to the floor behind them. She ran her hands over the smooth skin of his chest and to the waist of his jeans. She unbuttoned them, watching as the head of his already erect cock poked out. She licked her lips.

Damon wrapped his arm around her body and let his fingers creep inside her underwear. Elena groaned again and pressed her hips towards his fingers and Stefan's hardening erection.

She detached their lips and reached behind her for Damon's head. She grasped a handful of his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Stefan kissed down the boney plain of her chest and to the swell of her breast. He ran his tongue along the cleavage spilling out of the top of her shirt, her nipples stiffened in response, becoming clearly visible through the cotton.

Damon ran his fingers along her labia, pausing when he felt the wetness seeping from her. He applied a gentle pressure and Elena squeezed her thighs together, trapping his hand. She tried to grind her pelvis down and force his fingers into her, but he removed them. Aggravated, she let out a puff of air.

"Patience." Damon whispered in her ear, looking over her shoulder and to watch Stefan as he sucked mouthfuls of her skin.

Stefan and Damon were very different lovers. Stefan was very eager, if he wanted to fuck her, he wanted to do it RIGHT NOW. It didn't matter if they were in the car or at school or in a restaurant, there was no delaying him. On the other hand, Damon liked to watch her and tease her and work her to a fever pitch until she was begging him for relief with tears streaming down her face. Elena really got the best of both worlds.

She pulled her tank top over her head and turned her body to face Damon. He removed his own shirt and put a hand on her ass and pulled her hips to his, his swollen dick pressing into her stomach. Her lips were parted and her eyes closed as she relished in the sensation of being sandwiched between the brothers.

She moved her hands to the button on Damon's pants and popped it open. She felt Stefan scoot closer to her back and start making a trail of kisses up the side of her neck. She tipped her head, allowing his mouth better access, momentarily forgetting what her hands were doing.

She pushed Damon on to his back and straddled his hips. He placed his hands on her ass and dragged his fingertips the length of her back. She moved her hair to one side and ran her tongue from his ear, down the slope of his neck and to across his shoulder. She continued moving down his body and paused when she reached the little trail of hair under his belly button and slid her mouth along the waistband of his pants.

She shimmied Damon's jeans down his hips and threw them to the floor. She bit her bottom lip and took his cock in her hands. She used one hand to stroke his scrotum and the other to jerk him off, Damon looked down at her as she worked to get him harder, with her breasts hanging freely above him, it didn't take long.

She held a sheet of hair to one side so Stefan had a clear view when she lowered her mouth to Damon's cock. She wrapped her pouting lips around the tip, causing Damon to groan. He replaced the hand that had been on her hair with his, murmuring "oh my God, baby" when she lowered her head.

Stefan kicked his pants off and started stroking himself in time with her mouth as he watched Elena go down on his brother. When his dick started oozing with pre-ejaculate, he knelt behind Elena on the bed and pulled her panties down her legs. He gripped her hips and thrust into her, she moaned around Damon's cock, sending vibrations through his loins.

Elena braced herself on her hands and knees, trying to keep her focus on sucking Damon, but she was in one of the few positions that was almost a guaranteed orgasm for her and both brothers knew it. She tightened her lips around the cock in her mouth as Stefan made long, deep thrusts into her tight body.

Stefan leaned his chest to her back and wrapped an arm around her middle. He moved his fingers to her clit and pulled the skin back. When he applied pressure to his index finger, Elena shivered and moaned, this time her mouth opened wide and Damon's cock slipped out.

Damon pulled her face to his and Stefan crept up the bed in order to stay connected to her. Damon ran his tongue over her bottom lip, which was sticking out with concentration. He suckled it into his mouth and moved his hands to her nipples, tweaking them with his fingers.

Elena let her back arch and pressed her ass back into Stefan's pelvis, rapidly approaching orgasm. When Stefan felt her vagina start to tighten around him, he increased the pace of his fingers, which were drawing circles on her clit. He transitioned to shallow thrusts, trying to stimulate her as much as possible with vaginal penetration. She sucked in a breath and held it.

"Open your eyes." Damon whispered as he watched her writhe above him.

Her eyes sprang open; her pupils were dilated and dark with desire. "Please" she breathed out to no one in particular. She was releasing little puffs of air and starting to whine. Damon removed his hands from her nipples and used them to frame her face, holding eye contact, running his thumbs along her cheekbones.

"Let go." He gently encouraged her tightly wound little body to find release. She let her muscles go slack and came, biting her lip so hard it bled. She sighed out a series of breaths as fluid seeped from her body and down her thighs. She collapsed forward onto Damon's chest.

Stefan stopped his thrusts and pulled out of her. He maneuvered her body so that her back was pressed in to Damon's chest and Damon wrapped his ankles around hers, using his legs to hold her legs open and resting his hands on her knees. Stefan thrust back into her, the wetness from her orgasm making for an easy transition.

Elena cupped the back of Stefan's neck and pulled his mouth to hers, tasting the metallic tang of her bloody lip. She could feel Damon's stiff dick pressing into her lower back, the moisture from where she and Stefan were connected, streaming down and pooling on his pelvis, allowing her to slide her back along him with each movement.

Elena and Stefan's mouths were mostly just resting against each other, occasionally nipping or biting, as he increased the cadence of his thrusts, working himself to completion.

Elena, who had never been shy about showing them exactly what she wanted, took Damon's hands from where they were resting on her knees and moved them to her breasts. She let her head fall back on to his shoulder as he tweaked and pulled her nipples, sucking along the side of her throat.

Stefan bit his lip when he felt his scrotum getting tighter and starting to tingle, so close to release but not yet ready to surrender. He pulled out of Elena and sat back on the bed behind him, wordlessly giving her to Damon. The three of them didn't do much talking in bed, they didn't need to, they had a very effortless rhythm and flow.

Damon encouraged her body forward to hover above Stefan and mounted her from behind. He gripped the soft skin of her hips and eased his way into her tight vaginal passage, which was practically dripping with desire.

When the tip of his cock hit the solid barrier of her cervix and he heard her suck a breath in, he stilled and left a trail of kisses up the prominent bones of her spinal column.

Elena let out a huff of frustration and pressed her ass back in to his hips, she hated when the momentum of their encounters slowed or stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at Stefan who was still rock hard and glistening below her. She pressed back into Damon again and this time he walked his knees back so she could get her mouth where she wanted her.

Stefan took the back of her head in his hand as she lowered her mouth to his cock. She licked the juices from each side and then sucked him into her mouth. He groaned and let his head fall to the mattress. He had been so close to coming before that it would only take milliseconds in the warm confides of her cheeks for him to explode.

Damon held her hips and started thrusting in and out of her. Each trust caused her body to jolt, which intensified the sensation of Stefan's cock in her mouth. She was fully panting and groaning now, but she continued to use her tongue to work Stefan to completion.

Stefan tightened the grip on the hand he had in her hair as he came. Elena swallowed the first spurt of fluid but then pulled her head away, distracted with her own pleasure, letting the rest fall onto his stomach and thighs. She arched her back, letting her belly hang low as she reached orgasm for the second time that night.

Her body was tremoring with after shocks each time Damon thrust into her. Stefan sat up and pulled her to his chest just as her arms gave out beneath her, giving Damon the opportunity to finish.

Elena nestled her head into Stefan's sweaty shoulder, her warm breath coming out intermittently. The release of endorphins caused post orgasmic tears of release to gather in her lashes and her bottom lip to tremor. Stefan held her tightly to him, using his index finger to intercept the tears spilling over her cheeks.

As her body grew tired and her ass got lower, Damon sat back on his feet and rapidly thrust up into her. Her whole body jerked with each movement, her chest sliding along Stefan's. Damon bit a mouthful of her creamy shoulder skin as he came undone.

Elena lifted her head and kissed across Stefan's face to his lips. When she wanted lips to kiss, she wasn't picky about who's they were, she usually just went for the closest ones. She felt the weight of Damon's body slumped against her back, his cock was growing soft but still buried deep within her.

Damon pulled himself from her body and laid back onto the pillows behind him. Elena laid next to him and Stefan leaned forward to take the spot on her other side. She reached for Damon's head and ran her fingers through his hair, pecking him on the lips.

"Tired?" He asked.

"UmHm." She answered, laying her head on the pillow.

"You guys have school tomorrow."

She made a little moan of acknowledgement, already drifting off to sleep. Stefan reached to the bedside table next to him and set the alarm on his phone for the next morning... And then, "set it early" came out of the blue in the form of Elena's raspy low voice. "I want to have sex again before school."

"I did." Stefan chuckled and scooted up behind her, kissing her shoulder blade. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight." Elena mumbled, burring her face into her pillow.

"Goodnight" Damon whispered, smoothing sticky hair from her face and kissing her cheek.


	2. Part Two: Good Morning

The alarm chirped and Damon reached over to turn it off. He looked over at Elena who was sleeping sprawled out with her head resting on Stefan's chest, her hand disappearing below the comforter around his waist. Her lips were parted and glistening in the morning light.

Damon placed a hand on her bare hip and kissed his way from the flat plain of her back and over her shoulder to her cheek.

"Mm." She made a little noise, turning her head to Damon, who grabbed her sides and turned her body to face him. "Good morning." She said, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling their lips together.

"Good morning." Damon mumbled into her mouth between kisses.

Stefan was still half asleep when he cracked an eye open to see them kissing in bed next to him. He rolled on to his side and ran his hand along Elena's arm, which was wrapped around Damon's neck. He pressed his half hard morning wood into her back.

Elena turned her head to kiss Stefan's fingertips, acknowledging his presence, before turning her lips back to Damon. She ran her hands from his neck down to the solid muscle along his shoulders. She opened her mouth against his, inviting his tongue, which he eagerly pressed past her lips.

Stefan listened and watched as her mouth dueled with his brothers, Elena repeatedly accepting his tongue into her mouth, her little whimpers and wines were starting to come out as she worked herself into a fury. He reached over them and pulled the sheets from their bodies so he could have an unobstructed view of Elena's back. He moved a hand to his dick and gripped it in his hand, trapping the blood in the head and holding it firmly until it started to pulsate. He moaned into the back of her neck.

Stefan used his index finger to brush the hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. He nipped along her ear and sucked to lobe into his mouth. Elena groaned and pulled her lips from Damon's, who started kissing his way down her chest. He groped his hand over her breast and sucked in mouthfuls of the creamy skin, before latching on to her nipple and contracting the muscles in his mouth, drawing in a little more of her nipple in with each pull.

Elena moved her hand to Damon's hair and held him to her breast. She hitched her leg up over his hip, grinding her pelvis into him.

Stefan wrapped a hand around her body and dipped his fingertips into her. She was still sticky and wet from the night before. "Are you sore?" He murmured into her ear, remembering their escapades from the previous night. She nodded her head, a breathy moan coming from her lips, distracted by Damon's mouth, which was still suckling her breast.

With this confession, Stefan removed his fingers from her body, deciding not to risk over stimulating the tender area. He moved his hand back to his own cock and jerked it up and down a few times, using his thumb to spread the pre-ejaculate that was starting to spill from the tip. When the shaft was ridged and sufficiently engorged, he scooted himself closer to Elena's back and guided himself into her.

Elena winced at the initial burn as he pushed himself in slowly, letting her adjust to his size. When he was completely sheathed within the tight confines of her body, he stilled and brought his head back to her ear. "Okay?" She nodded again, her eyes sealed closed. "I'll be gentle." Stefan added, kissing her temple. He slowly began to move his hips.

Damon detached himself from her chest to watch Elena's face contort with pleasure. He moved a hand to his cock, which was becoming uncomfortably hard, blood pooling and pulsating through his groin. He made soft strokes in time with his brother's thrusts, the swollen head pressing into Elena's belly.

Elena reached a hand between their bodies and took ahold of Damon's cock. She ran her fingertips along the length, finding a vein at the base and applying pressure to it as she moved her hand back to the head. She used her other hand to cup his scrotum and gently holding it to the warmth of his body.

Becoming desperate for clitoral stimulation, she moved the head to her clit, letting it slide back and forth with the force of Stefan's thrusts. She strained to get her pelvis closer to it, the brother's cocks inadvertently brushing against each other. She started to whimper when she couldn't get the pressure she wanted.

She let out a little grunt and "I want it" spilled from her lips as she held Damon's cock possessively. Stefan pulled out of her, taking his dick in his hand and stroking it, rubbing the weeping head on to the top on her ass. She guided Damon's cock between her legs and slid it inside her. He made a few long, lazy strokes in the awkward position, before rolling to his back, pulling her with him.

She giggled when the sudden movement caused him to slip from her body. She looked down at Damon with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She kissed her way down his chest and then turned around. Damon grabbed her thighs and pulled them towards his face, taking a mouthful of her pussy.

Elena groaned and let her back arch, completely forgetting about the dick standing in front of her, begging to be encased by her mouth. Damon flattened his tongue and made a long stroke from top to bottom and then made slow circles around her clit. Elena pressed her hips back into his mouth, desperately trying to get him where she wanted.

When Damon continued to nip and suck around, teasing her in to oblivion, she reached down and grasped his cock, sucking on the swollen head. He groaned into her pussy, a cool breath inadvertently escaping his mouth and tickling her sensitive flesh. Elena relaxed her jaw and took him all of the way into her mouth, swallowing around him when he hit the back of her throat and then moving her head back to the tip, applying pressure to the underside where the shaft met the head.

Damon groaned again, finding it increasingly difficult to focus on his task. When Elena hummed and swallowed around him again, he felt pre-ejaculate start to spill from him and into her mouth.

Stefan watched from his vantage point. There were a few things Damon would do in bed that he wouldn't. This was one of them. But as her watched Elena deep throat his brother as he ate her out, he practically exploded all over her pretty floral sheets. He stilled the hand on his cock to avoid coming to quickly as he watched Elena reach orgasm, her juices flowing down on to Damon's face.

Elena collapsed forward on to her elbows, releasing Damon's dick and letting it slide up the side of her face. He used his tongue to clean most of the fluid she had released and then he kissed his way up the back of her thigh and over the curve of her ass. He sat up and pulled her to her knees and in to his lap, guiding her hips down to his cock. He released a warm breath on to her neck. He held her tightly to him, her back pressing into his chest, as he started to move.

Stefan kneeled between their legs, taking in the sight before him. He connected their lips, bringing his hands to her nipples and pinching them between his thumb and index fingers. He sealed his tongue to his upper lip and let it brush hers each time their lips met. Elena fisted the hair on the back of his neck, her body jerking with the strength of Damon's thrusts.

Stefan moved his lips from hers and held her in place by the ribs, licking his way down her body and to her nipple. He sucked the erect peak in to his mouth. Elena groaned and pressed her chest further into his mouth, causing her back to bow forward and her pelvis to tilt, allowing Damon to hit the spongy tissue of her g-spot. She let out a surprised yelp when she came again, her body shaking with release. When her internal muscles started to spasm, Damon released inside of her, a warm breath escaping his lips and crawling up Elena's neck.

Elena lifted herself from his cock, letting it slide from her body and crawled forward to Stefan, who pressed her back in to the mattress. He interlaced their hands on either side of her head and eased himself back into her.

He pecked her lips before pulling his head back. She opened her eyes to look into his. It wasn't very often that they were in this position, since it kind of cut off the third party, but with Damon's sedated body resting contently on the bed next to them, they took full advantage.

"I love you so much." He whispered, brushing their noses together as he continued to thrust into her.

"I…" She struggled to form a rational thought in her haze of pleasure. "I love you too." She breathed out, tightening her grip on his hands.

Stefan watched as she closed her eyes, thrashing her head and clenching her muscles. "What's wrong?" He slowed his thrusts.

"I'm going to come again." She stated in slight disbelief as she approached her third orgasm of the morning.

"Okay." Stefan detangled his hands from hers. "Relax your body." Stefan stilled his hips and used the sides of his hands to clear the hair from her face, giving her over stimulated body a moment to recover.

He kissed along her neck, her muscles getting progressively looser. She felt Damon's hand come to rest on her head and she took it in hers, holding it to her chest.

Stefan resumed moving his hips, his painfully swollen cock sliding in and out of her with ease. Elena guided Damon's hand down the length of her body and to the apex of her thighs, pressing his fingers to her clit.

Damon started to rub and pinch her as Stefan increased the pace of his thrusts. She stretched her arms out over her head, elongating her body, her toes curling and her legs locking around Stefan's hips, her whimpering echoed through the room.

The soft tissue of her vagina started to contact around Stefan's cock and he followed behind her, biting on to her lip as he came inside her, his ejaculate leaking from her overfull body.

Elena's breathing slowed and Stefan nestled his head into the crook of her neck, savoring the last few seconds of bliss before they had to return to real life. Elena moved her hands to his chest and gently pushed him back.

"Can you please start the shower?"

"Yup." Stefan kissed her forehead before rolling off of her and heading to the bathroom.

Elena rolled over to her side to face Damon, who tucked hair behind her ear.

"You guys can shower. I have to get home." He pecked her swollen, red lips.

"Okay." She ran a finger across the side of his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


	3. Part Three: Homework

"Have you done the calculus homework?"

Elena asked Stefan as they sat at the kitchen island with schoolwork spread in front of them. The fire he had built after dinner radiating heat into the vast space.

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"If you don't do it yourself, you won't learn." Stefan said, never looking up from his computer.

Elena climbed from her stool on to his lap. She let her legs fall to either side of his hips and used her hands to frame his face. She arched her body in a wave like motion, grinding her hips down.

"Please?" She pleaded, sticking her pouty bottom lip out for effect.

"No." Stefan took her hands from his face and brought them to her lap.

"Can we make a compromise?" Elena leaned her chest into his and started at the base of his neck, sucking mouthfuls of flesh on her way to his ear and then kissing across his face to his lips.

"You're not playing fairly." Stefan mumbled out, turning his face to the side.

"Nope." She reconnected their mouths and bit into his bottom lip, moving her hands to the button of his jeans. She got his pants open far enough to slip her hand in, smiling contently into his mouth when she felt the rigidity.

Stefan relented and ran his fingers up her thighs and to her hips, it wasn't often he received individualized attention and his body was already showing that he was more then ready to play.

Elena sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. She brought her mouth to his chest and left a trail of kisses from his sternum up to his throat. She reached under the waistband of his boxers and pulled his cock out, wrapping it in the warm confines of her hand. She brushed her thumb up and down the length and felt the warm blood pulsating through it, causing it to become engorged. She made a circle with her thumb and index finger at the base and pulled it up to the tip.

Stefan leaned his head forward to rest on her shoulder. He brushed his lips against her creamy skin, his fingers tightening and digging into her hips. She reached her hand back into his boxers and pulled his scrotum out.

She used one hand to fondle his scrotum and the other to twist up the length of his cock. She moved both her hands to his scrotum, letting her fingers rest across the top and sliding her thumbs under, applying pressure to the sensitive patch of skin there. An auditable groan echoed through the kitchen at the intense sensation. He grabbed her wrists and removed her hands from his genitals.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side and looked at him with giant eyes, smirking, clearly satisfied with herself.

He was already lifting her from his lap and bending her over the counter, wasting no time, using one hand to push her dress up and the other to pull her panties off. He pushed his own bottoms the rest of the way down and kicked them from his feet.

He used his knee to nudge her thighs apart and took his massive erection in his hand, pressing it between her legs and past her labia. He rubbed it back and forth to cover the head with the silky fluid that was seeping from her body.

Elena squealed when thrust up into her, quickly working to a steady rhythm. He leaned his torso over hers and interlaced their fingers on either side of her head, getting as close as possible. He nuzzled his face into her curve of her neck and inhaled the spring fresh sent of her shampoo.

"Oh, nice you too." Damon appeared in the doorway. "I thought you were doing homework."

Elena laid her head on the cool marble counter and smiled over at him with heavy eyes, clearly intoxicated with the endorphins running through her veins. Stefan's dick still buried deep within her body.

Damon walked over to the counter and started to loosen his belt, undoing the buckle and then working on his pants while Elena watched. Being with both or them wasn't always easy. Sometimes she felt like they were both walking around with perpetual hard-ons, trying to have sex with her every time she turned around.

She stood, causing Stefan's dick to slip from her body and her dress to fall back over her thighs. She knelt down in front of Damon and knocked his hands away from the waistband of his pants, replacing them with her hands, tugging the pants down. His long limp cock fell in front of her face.

Damon wove his hands through her hair, holding her head, not so subtly hinting at what he wanted. She took his dick into her hand and used her tongue to make a circle around the head like she was licking melting ice cream from the cone. She sucked the swollen fleshy head in to her mouth and suckled rhythmically.

Damon looked down his body to see her looking up at him through her eyelashes as she moved her mouth down the length of his cock. She flattened her tongue and dragged it to the tip.

Stefan leaned down and gripped her hips, straitening her legs and pushing her dress back up. He thrust into her and she moaned around Damon's cock, sending vibrations throughout his loins. She took his cock completely into her mouth, gagging when she became overly ambitious and let it hit the back of her throat.

Damon watched her perky, youthful, rounded ass as his brother fucked her, the length of Stefan's dick becoming visible and then disappearing within her. He thrust into her with such force that the top of her head was pressed against Damon's abdomen. He wondered what it would be like to actually fuck her in the ass, both brother's cocks pulsating in her at the same time. He wondered what they would have to do to get her there, since she had never allowed more then a fingertip past the virgin sphincter.

All of the sudden, his imagination working overtime had him on the verge of release, he used her hair to pull her lips from his dick and it slipped from her mouth with a slurp.

Damon put his hands under her armpits and lifted her feet from the floor, Stefan's dick slipping from her body again. He sat in one of the high-top stools, which were pulled up to the counter, and sat with Elena straddling his lap. Stefan nestled up behind her. She took Damon's dick, which was still damp with her saliva, into her hand and stroked it up and down. She tried to bring it to her vagina, but before she could slide it in, Stefan, who was becoming frustrated with Damon's interruptions, thrust back into her.

Elena's hand, which was still grasping Damon's dick, became pinned between their stomachs. Well Elena didn't generally care who's dick was where, she could sense when the brothers started to get frustrated and possessive and she did her best to keep both of them satiated.

She pressed her ass back in to Stefan's hips, grunting and groaning with the building sensations. Damon held her head in hands and she leaned her body forward, melting their lips together. Damon nipped his way across her swollen mouth, as she continued to move her hand along the length of his engorged cock.

Stefan reached around her torso and into the cup of her dress, finding a nipple and squeezing it between his fingers. Elena let low moan into Damon's mouth and gripped the cock in her hand, trapping the blood in the head, which was developing a violet tint. She turned her head from Damon's mouth, unable to focus on anything but the tingling that was erupting in her tummy and spilling out her clit.

Damon sucked in a breath when he felt his scrotum pull tightly to his body. He didn't have time to stop her before she jerked his dick once more and he came all over her hand and his shirt.

In the mist of her desire, Elena barely registered the ejaculate that now coated her hand as she bit her lip and buried her head in Damon's shoulder. Her little whines started to grow in intensity and volume.

"Tell me what you need, baby." Stefan murmured into her ear, tucking the hair that had fallen across her face behind it.

She didn't answer, unable to verbalize her desire, she bit in to Damon's neck and held the skin between her teeth, before the force of Stefan's thrusts jerked it from her mouth.

"Fingers?" Stefan whispered, sensing her frustration.

"Yes." She breathed into Damon's t-shirt, gripping it in her fists.

Stefan took his fingers from her nipple and brought them to her mouth, pressing them past her lips to moisten them with saliva. He slid them under the hem of her dress and between her legs. He rubbed her clit and her body started to tense.

Stefan increased the speed of his hips, his dick sliding effortlessly in and out of her. Elena held her breath as she started to shiver, goose bumps breaking out all over her body. She tightened her body and lifted herself off Stefan's cock.

"What's wrong?" He breathed into her hair, perplexed as to why she would stop when she clearly so close to orgasm.

"I want you to come in my mouth." She replied, barely opening her eyes as she turned herself in Damon's lap.

She trapped her hair on one side of her head and leaned forward. She grasped Stefan's hips and sucked his stiff, glistening cock in to the confines of her mouth, letting the juices dissolve on her tongue.

Damon used his hands to hold her hips, stroking his fingertips along her thighs. He silently cursed himself for coming all over her hand like a teenage boy and not holding out to come inside her. He watched her head bob up and down and thought about how hot it would be to take her in this position. He pushed her dress up her back and over her head, she momentarily let Stefan's cock slip from her mouth so he could toss it to the floor.

As soon as her dress was discarded, Elena sucked the cock in front of her back into her mouth, unable to wait, like a starving baby with a bottle.

Damon reached between her legs and penetrated her with his thumb. He bent his index finger and let her work her hips against it. She ground her swollen clit down on to his hand. Her mouth stilled and the movements of her hips became frantic. She took a long inhale through her nose and held it as she reached orgasm. The throbbing in her clit and her nipples exploded, releasing waves of tingles out her extremities. Fluid from her release trickled down her thighs and onto Damon's lap.

Stefan used both hands to grip her hair. He dropped his head back and groaned when she flattened her tongue and pulled her cheeks together, simultaneously stimulating every side of him. He used his hands to move her head up and down before he exploded into her mouth.

She swallowed stream after stream of warm fluid and looked up at Stefan with big doe eyes.

"I think you earned the calculus homework." He said when his breath was under control. He used the hands in her hair to pull her lips to his and caught her giggle in his mouth.


	4. Part Four: O'dourves

Elena and Stefan laid on their stomachs, watching a movie, while Damon laid on his back, reading. The small frame of Elena's childhood bed had them sandwiched close together.

Stefan, who had his head propped up by his elbows, was running his fingers through Elena's hair. Damon idly stroked her calf, running his hand along the stubble growing there.

It wasn't long before Elena had totally lost interest in the movie and started bothering Stefan. She started, innocently enough, sliding her hand under his shirt and up his back. When he laid his head down and closed his eyes, she upped the ante a little, by moving her foot up to Damon's crotch and feeling around for his dick.

It wasn't long before Damon grabbed her foot, stopping her movements.

"What?" She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and childlike.

"You know what." He replied, cocking an eyebrow.

She turned to climb up the bed and signaled for Stefan to to the same. When both brothers were reclined on the pillows, She started to work her way into Damon's pants, sliding her hand inside and pulling his limp dick out. She used a hand to move her hair to one side of her head, so Stefan had a clear view of what she was about to do, and lowered her head.

She did not allow her lips to touch him; they hovered above, her warm breath pouring down on the head of his cock. She used her free hand to reach over to Stefan and pop his jeans open. She reached into his pants and pulled his cock out, which was already starting to stiffen. She loved that she had that effect on him. She could make him insane with just a glance.

She jerked both brothers in unison. When she had Stefan half hard, she leaned her head over his dick. He collected her hair and gripped it in his hand to allow him and Damon optimum viewability. She ran her hand up and down the shaft while she grazed her mouth across the head, just barely touching the sensitive area. She tightened her grip at the base of his shaft and took the doughy head between her lips, applying a gentle pressure.

Stefan groaned and dropped his head back to the pillow, the pleasure exploding through his loins making it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open. Elena let the head slip from her mouth and used the moist tip to outline her lips. She pressed it back through the seal of her lips and circled her tongue around the head, stopping to apply pressure to the nerve bundle where the head faded into the shaft.

Stefan was writhing as he watched Elena's magical mouth suck him into oblivion. Damon had taken his own cock in his hand and was jerking himself off while he watched their girlfriend suck his brother, anxiously awaiting his turn.

She let Stefan's dick slip from her mouth again and swirled her tongue around the tip, then around the head, and then up each side of the shaft. His cock was becoming purple and engorged with each movement of her mouth. He wanted to push her head down and make her suck it until he exploded down her throat, but then Damon would get her for the rest of the night and there was no way he was going to allow that.

She looked up at him through her dense forest of eyelashes and grazed her teeth over the head. When she was sure she had the full focus of his gaze, she moved a hand between her legs and under the waistband of her shorts. She found her clit and started rubbing little circles, stopping to flick the swollen flesh every few rounds.

The brothers watched, completely enthralled at Elena pleasuring herself. With so many hands in the mix, they rarely got to see her use her own. She rubbed faster and tilted her hips, trying to get to a better angle.

Stefan bucked his hips, tightening the grip on her hair. She moved her mouth to his balls. She sucked one into her mouth and then moved to the other. She took both in her hand and gently tugged them. She pressed a knuckle to the skin underneath his scrotum. Stefan get out a long groan, so ready to be fucking her mouth, dangerously close to coming.

"Hey, baby." He used her hair to pull her lips from his dick. "Let Damon have a turn."

Elena stayed on Stefan's lap but leaned her head over to Damon and took his erection in her mouth. She used her hand to give it a solid tug while she sucked on the swollen head.

Damon abruptly pushed her mouth away and moved to kneel behind her, removing his clothes. Elena wasted no time reattaching her mouth to Stefan's dick, swirling her tongue from the base to the tip and then suckling the head.

Damon pulled Elena's shorts and panties down her legs. He took her hip in one hand and his dick in the other. He used his knees to pry her thighs apart. He prodded around with the head of his dick, the juices of her arousal where already seeping from her and down her thighs, so it was easy for him to slid right in.

Elena momentarily stilled her mouth, moaning around Stefan's dick when Damon seethed himself inside of her. When he started to move his hips, she braced her hands on either side of Stefan's torso. A single string of saliva clung to his dick as she let him slip from her mouth. Stefan reached down and used his index finger to disconnect the sting, whipping it on his shirt.

Damon pushed her shirt up her back and over her head. He kissed his way up her spinal column and across her shoulders. Stefan used his hands to tuck hair behind her ears and pull her lips to his. He sealed their lips together.

Elena crawled up Stefan's body, pushing his shirt off along the way. She attached her lips to his chest, nipping and sucking his smooth skin. When she reached his nipple, she suctioned her mouth to it.

Damon continued to fuck her from behind. He wrapped his arm around her body and placed his fingers where hers had been just moments ago. Elena let her belly drop and pressed her ass back when Damon stimulated her clit. He pulled his dick all the way out of her and then eased the head back in, keeping his thrusts shallow. He sped his fingers until she started panting and straining her hips to his hand and then backed off.

Elena huffed; she grew frustrated with his teasing. Her nipples were pounding and her clit was aching and he obviously wasn't planning on giving her relief anytime soon. She looked down between her legs at Stefan's erection, long and solid, begging to please her.

She slapped Damon's fingers away from her clit and moved her pelvis forward, his dick slipping from her, and slid herself down onto Stefan's cock. She moved up and down, leaning her body back so he pressed solidly along the inside of her vagina. She let out a sigh, knowing she was finally close to relief.

Damon watched from behind her, his cock in his hand, jerking himself off in time with her movements.

Stefan pushed Elena back so she was flat on the mattress. Damon straddled her ribs and crouched down, his erection brushing against her chest. Elena pressed her breasts together, letting him slip his cock between her cleavage.

Stefan sat back on his knees and pulled her pelvis up into his lap. He pushed back into her tight body. He let himself become completely enraptured in her essence, wondering how on earth he had gotten so lucky as he rammed into her over and over again, working his way to ecstasy.

Damon slid his penis along her chest and then drove it into her cleavage before pulling back and coming all over breasts. He panted above her and Elena reached up to cup the back of his head and pull their lips together.

Damon pinched her nipples between his fingers and Stefan pressed his thumb to her clit, the sum of sensations sent stars bursting from behind her eyelids, her body quivering with release.

As soon as Elena's vaginal walls started to spasm with orgasm, squeezing Stefan's dick impossible tight, he exploded inside her, shooting thick spurts up into her body.

Damon climbed off Elena's body and laid next to her. Stefan pulled her forward to sit in his lap and held her to his chest, Damon's seamen seeping between their bodies.

Damon reached over to her bedside table and handed Stefan a wad of tissues. He used them to gently clean the skin of her chest.

"Can we go to The Grille for dinner?" Elena asked no one in particular. Sometimes they all went out, sometimes just two of them did. The town had pretty much accepted their dynamic and no longer asked questions.

"Hungry?" Damon laughed, reaching his hand over to pat her head.

"Why don't we order in?" Stefan ran a hand up her thigh. "Then you can have a glass of wine."

"Smart thinking." Damon said over Elena to Stefan. He constantly forgot that the girl he loved more the life itself, who had endured enough tragedies to last seven lifetimes, wasn't even old enough to purchase alcohol.

"Yes, please." Elena crawled from Stefan's lap and grabbed the rob hanging from her bedpost, tying it around herself.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked, confused.

"To get the menus." Was her simple reply.

Sometimes they were so ordinary, it was scary.


	5. Part Five: The Bath

Elena sat on the counter of the vanity in a towel, swinging her legs back and forth, waiting for the bath to fill.

Stefan came in and stood between her legs, he ran his hands along her thighs and up her sides. He tipped his forehead to hers, their noses hovering inches apart. Elena wove her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." She said, holding their faces close.

"I love you." Stefan replied, grazing his nose across hers, watching the ends of her mouth turn up.

Elena gripped the hair in her hands and pulled their lips together. His mouth was already open and ready to receive hers. They skipped over the gentle lip brushing and went right to desperate hunger, their tongues dueling back and forth. He took a bite of Elena's protruding lower lip, drawing the silky sink into his mouth. He suckled firmly, before releasing it and covering her mouth with his.

Stefan loosened the top of her towel and let it pool around her hips. He moved his lips from her mouth, down her neck, over her shoulder, and to her chest. He drew lazy patterns with his tongue, holding her by the rib cage. When he found her nipple, he latched on to it. Elena' s lips parted and her head fall back. He ran his tongue from her breast, up her throat, and back to her mouth. She tilted her head to the side, their lips to fitting together perfectly.

Elena arched her back and locked her legs around Stefan's torso. She groaned into his mouth when she felt engorged dick pressing into her through the fabric of his sweatpants. She angled her pelvis so the solid column of his erection was lined up with her clit and then rubbed herself against it.

Stefan held still and let Elena use his dick like a scratching post. He could feel the wetness from her body bleeding through his sweatpants. He slid his hands from her ribs to her hips and held them still.

She looked at him with hooded eyes and unlocked her legs, letting her heals crash back against the mahogany cabinets of the vanity. She licked her lips and reached for the waistband of his pants, but he intercepted her.

He took both her hands and squeezed them in his before placing them on his shoulders. He moved his mouth to her ear and nipped along it. "Don't move your hands." He instructed, as his fingers crept down her stomach and between her legs.

He brushed his fingers along the length of her labia before fusing his index and middle fingers together and pressing them inside her body. She used her hands on his shoulders as leverage and relaxed her body back.

Steam from the hot water started to fill the room and fog the mirror behind them. Elena closed her eyes, gasping for breath in the hazy air. She ground her hips down on to Stefan's hand and he gently pulsated his fingers while he pressed his thumb to her clit.

"Stefan…" She breathed out, opening her thighs further "… More".

With each movement of his fingers, moisture built within her, making it easy to slide them in and out. He separated his fingers and then brought them back together, varying the speed and depth. He started to make little circles with his thumb. Elena's breath hitched and started to come out in puffs.

Stefan increased the speed of his thumb and bent his fingers towards him, hitting a particularly sensitive patch of tissue. Elena clutched his shoulders, digging her fingers into them, and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her body collapsed forward on to him.

Stefan pulled his fingers from her body and held her tremoring frame to his chest. He wiped the hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear, kissing her temple.

Damon entered the bathroom, looking porn star-esk in his black boxer briefs. He rolled his eyes as he bent over to turn the water off, which had overflowed and was forming puddles across the floor.

Elena looked over Stefan's shoulder and clasped her hands over her mouth when she saw the water.

"I'm sorry, Damon!" She looked over at him with big eyes, trying to hide the smile dancing across her face.

Stefan stood and wrapped his arms around her midsection, picking her up and placing her in the overflowing bathtub. He kicked his sweatpants from his feet and climbed in, letting his body hover over hers. Damon followed behind him, settling behind Elena and letting her lean back on to his chest. He put his hands on her knees and pulled them back to her chest, making room for Stefan to lay between them.

She could feel Damon becoming hard under the weight of her ass. She wiggled her hips, stimulating the cock above her as well as the cock below her. Damon dropped his head back to rest on the lip of the tub and closed his eyes.

Elena reached through the water and grasped Stefan's dick in one hand and Damon's in the other, jerking both brothers of simultaneously. She felt them expanding in her hands.

She adjusted Damon's dick so she could hold it buy the head and slid it between her legs. She let her body float up and then pressed it inside her as she floated back down. Damon grasped her hips, holding her there.

He pulled his dick all the way out and reached through her legs, rubbing the head over the lips of her labia, teasing it over the skin covering her clit but not applying enough pressure to be gratifying.

"Damon." Elena gave him a warning, opening her eyes and letting out a huff. She sat up and ground her hips down, trying to get him back inside her.

He pressed his hips up, just enough to push the head of his cock into her vaginal opening. She ground her hips again and he pulled out again.

"Damon!" She lifted her hands from Stefan's shoulders and slapped them back down, water splashing across their faces.

"Why are you hitting me?" Stefan joked from where he was hovering above her.

"Sorry." She smiled up at him.

She laid back down onto Damon's chest and moved her hands from Stefan's shoulders down to his cock and slid it into her, letting out a sigh of contentment. Sometimes Damon's teasing backfired, if he was going to make her wait, she had no problem moving to his brother for relief.

Damon moved his hands back to her knees and held them to her chest, opening her up wide for his brother. Stefan grasped the lip of the tub and drilled his hips into hers. Elena moved her hands to his chest, using her hands to brace herself as he pounded into her, quickly becoming very aware of the swollen, over stimulated tissue between her legs.

"Gently babe." She applied a little pressure to Stefan's chest, locking eyes.

"Sorry sweetie." He pecked her lips and moved his hands down to her sides, slowing his thrusts.

Elena slid her hands up around his throat and sucked along his neck, savoring his shallow, rhythmic thrusts. Stefan buried his head in Elena's chest, arching his body to penetrate her at a different angle, finally finding his release.

As their breathing slowed, Damon pressed Elena forward, pushing Stefan's back to the other side of the bath. He wound his arms around Elena's thighs and pulled them apart, Stefan's limp dick slipping from her body. Elena closed her eyes and tucked her head into the crook of Stefan's neck, just like he had done to her moments before.

Damon gripped her thighs and thrust into her, his erection becoming firmer with each movement. Damon attached his mouth to her shoulder, feeling the blood pulsating beneath her skin. It was as close as he allowed himself to get to her neck when in the throws of ecstasy.

He wanted to bite her but they had all agreed a long time ago that they didn't feed on Elena. It was too risky. So he rested his mouth there and listened to the rhythmic flow of the blood as it synchronized with the thrusting of his hips and with an extra deep thrust, Elena yelped into Stefan's neck. Trying to regain control, he pulled out of her and turned her around so that she was sitting in Stefan's lap.

Damon moved a hand to his dick and held it between his thumb and index finger, he rubbed the head on her clit, creating a steady rhythm. He thrust his two middle fingers into her vagina and moved them with the same cadence. Elena turned her head to the side and bit her lip, still splendidly sensitive from all of their earlier activities. She dug her fingers into the skin on Damon's shoulders and scrunched her eyes closed.

When he had her moaning and squirming on his hand, he eased his pinky into her anus. She let out a little yelp and opened her eyes to see Damon staring down at her.

"Is this okay?" Damon asked.

She nodded her head. She was unsure but willing to try.

"Relax." Stefan whispered in her ear, bringing his hands to her nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

Damon continued moving his hand and brushed his lips over hers, trying to lessen the trepidation of something new with the comfort of something old. Elena slid her hands up his shoulders and to the back of his neck, latching on to his lips and sucking them into her mouth.

She relaxed her muscles, enjoying the new sensations that were rippling through her body. The more she relaxed, the further Damon's fingers slid into her. He gently pulled them all out before easing them back in. She let out a little moan of approval and Damon sped up the pace of his hand.

It wasn't long before the muscles Elena had just worked so hard to relax were tightening and spasming around Damon's hand. When he saw her face start to contort with pleasure he removed his fingers and slid his dick from her clit into her vagina.

Damon laid his forehead on hers and came inside her with long, lazy strokes. Their breaths mingled as they both came down from their high, the endorphins each had released numbing their bodies. The water surrounding them started to cool.

When Elena opened her eyes, Stefan was standing next to the bath with one of Damon's fluffy white towels. He wrapped her in the towel and rubbed her arms, trying to warm her up. She leaned into his body, drowsy and sedated. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her wet hair.

"Bed?"

"To sleep." She clarified, her body completely spent.

"Yes." Stefan laughed. "To sleep."


	6. Part Six: Two Toosomes And A Threesome

Stefan was at the stove cooking and Damon was leaning back against the counter with a cup of coffee when Elena came into the kitchen. She went right to Damon and nestled her head into his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Can I have money for lunch?" She said, smiling up at him as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Why do you need money for lunch?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"I left my wallet at home." She cocked her head to the side and licked her lips.

They heard Stefan let out a low chuckle at the exchange. She always went to Damon when she wanted money because, well, he always gave it to her. He had already taken out a credit card in her name, which he encouraged her to use at will.

"Why are you cooking?" Elena asked, looking over at him.

"Because I want you eating more then coffee before school."

"Thanks, dad." She mumbled under her breath.

"You're calling me 'dad'?" He turned the stove off and slid eggs from the pan and on to a plate. "You just asked Damon for lunch money."

Elena rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Damon. She was wearing white a shirt with a deep V-neck and Damon could tell that it was hiding the lace push up bra that drove him absolutely insane. He stared down at her cleavage, wanting nothing more then to eat the supple skin of her chest for breakfast.

She took his cup from his hand and put it on the counter. She started swaying their hips in unison. She gently brushed her lips against his before tilting her head to the other side and doing it again.

Damon slid his hands around her back and up her shirt, kneading the skin with his fingers. Elena leaned her body closer to his and intensified the pressure of her mouth. She rubbed her torso along him, smiling into his mouth when she felt him stiffen. She reached her hands under the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Hey." Damon pulled his head back, sliding his hands to her ass and pulling her hips to him. "Don't start anything you can't finish." Damon loved her in the morning when she was well rested and eager to please.

"Oh." She found his dick and pulled his from his pants. "I plan on finishing."

"Seriously, Elena." Stefan stopped what he was doing and turned towards them. "We can't be late… Again."

"Well, if you don't think there is enough time…" She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them off her legs. "Then you don't have to participate."

Stefan turned back to the stove, fully intent on ignoring their childish behavior.

Elena braced her hands on the counter and lifted her ass to it, taking Damon by the hips and pulling him to stand between her legs. She took his cock in her hands and squeezed as she moved her hands in tandem from the base to the tip, watching as a little bead of moisture spilled from the head. She dipped a hand back into his pants and pulled his scrotum out, folding it in her fingers.

She looked up at Damon through her eyelashes and scooted her hips closer to the edge, aligning his cock so he was in the proper position to penetrate her. She tipped her hips from side to side, the swollen head of his cock teasing along her labia. She was literally jerking him around. He took her wrists in his hands and moved them to his shoulders.

Elena gripped Damon's shoulders and let out a moan as he forcefully thrust into her. She closed her eyes and Damon wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place as her body jerked with his movements. He kept his thrusts deep but slow, letting a burn build within her belly. He licked up one side of her neck and then the other, her lips parting to let out a sound of approval.

"Damon…" She moaned out. "… I… I can't…" She bit her frustration into her lip. "Fuck." She opened her eyes.

"You can't what baby?" Damon replied. He already knew what she wanted, but there was nothing compared to hearing her ask for it.

"I can't come like this." She replied with a huff, referring to their position.

Damon pulled out of her and lowered her back on to the cool marble of the counter. He pulled her hips closer to him so her ass was at the very edge. He adjusted her feet so they were resting on the counter.

"Last chance." He said, turning his head to Stefan. "I'm going to finish her."

Stefan shrugged, already packing their books into their school bags.

Damon gripped the prominent bones of her hip points and pressed back into her. Elena looked down her body and watched as Damon's massive dick slid in and out of her. She hooked a finger in the V-neck of her shirt and pulled it down, exposing her breast. She squeezed the whole mound in her hand before narrowing her hand and using her fingers to pinch her nipple.

She looked from where there bodies were connecting and over to Stefan, who was shifting back and forth on his feet, clearly regretting the firm stance he had taken on staying out of their encounter. She released her nipple and slid her hand down the length of her body, to the apex of her thighs.

She let her fingers dance around, collecting moisture, and then pressing her clit. She arched her body and pressed her pelvis closer to Damon. She increased the pressure of her fingers and started to rub the engorged nub.

Damon moved his hand to her breast and pinched her nipple. She came with an extra loud groan, knowing that Stefan was watching her every move. She opened her eyes wide to look across the room at him while she panted for breath.

Her legs started to tremor and she put her hands on her knees to stop them from falling as Damon continued to work towards his orgasm. He bent forward and kissed his way from her shoulder to her neck, running his tongue up her throat and to her mouth.

Elena took a handful of his hair and tugged his head to the side, maneuvering his ear to her mouth. She let the tip of her tongue dart out to dance around it before taking it into her mouth and sucking it intently. Damon grunted as he came, filling her with his seaman. She released his earlobe and made a trail of kisses down his throat.

When she reached his chest, she laid her head back down and smiled up at him. He took her hands in his and used them to pull her up. She giggled and kissed his lips as she slid from the counter and retrieved her pants from the floor.

"Done?" Stefan asked as she walked to him, trying to hide the fact that he was already half hard behind his messenger bag.

"Nope." Damon answered, reaching across the counter to grab his wallet. He took out a $100 bill and handed it to Elena, kissing her quickly before releasing her hand. "Have a good day!" He waved at them comically.

* * *

Elena rubbed her thighs together as she sat at her desk, listening to an AP American History lecture. She looked over at Stefan who was clearly having the same difficulty she was. She felt somewhat incomplete and unfinished when one of the brothers did not participate.

Deciding she couldn't take another minute of torment, she picked up her phone and told Stefan to meet her in the bathroom before getting up and exiting the room.

When he entered the girl's bathroom, she pulled him into the first stall, locking the door behind them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked and nipped his lips.

Stefan pressed her back so she was flat against the stall. He used his hands to pull her shirt down, exposing both breasts. He disconnected their mouths and licked down her neck and to her nipple.

Elena gripped his hair and held him to her breast, while she used her free hand to pop the button on her pants. Stefan helped her shimmy them over her hips and to the floor.

She moved her hands to the waistband of his pants and reached inside, pulling his enormously erect penis out, the head was already distended and weeping as she jerked it in her hand.

"How long have you been hiding this for?" She whispered into his ear.

"About since you came through the door this morning." He replied, already grasping her sides and lifting her feet from the floor so she could wrap her legs around him. He thrust up into her, the force causing her head to hit the stall behind them with a thud. "Okay?" He mumbled, placing a hand behind her head to prevent it from happening again.

"God, yes." She grasped the hair in her hand and brought her lips back to his.

She forced her tongue into his mouth and he sucked it, mimicking what their lower bodies were doing. She groaned and opened her mouth wide, keeping it connected to Stefan's. Her chest rubbed against Stefan's, his cotton shirt chafing the tender skin of her nipples.

"Shhhh." Stefan whispered when her panting started to get loud.

"I'm close." She whined, trying to change the angle of her hips.

"I know." He whispered back.

He slid his hands from her sides down to her hips and held her firmly so she could arch her back, allowing him to change the angle of penetration. Elena stretched her hands up over her head to hold on to the top of the stall and bit into her lip.

She tipped her head to the ceiling and released her lip with a puff of air as she came. Stefan covered her open mouth with his, concerned about any noise that might come from it. He swallowed a grunt and a sigh of contentment.

She kept her legs locked around his body, letting her hands fall from the wall and wrap around his neck. He took her swollen lip between his teeth and bit into it as he found his release, spilling inside her until she overflowed, his own ejaculate leaking back out on to him.

"Oh God." She let her head rest back against the cool metal stall, trying to regulate her breath.

Stefan released her legs and held her steady as she stood. He tucked himself back into his pants and straitened his shirt. He smiled at Elena and she smirked back at him, keeping eye contact as she pulled her shirt back up over her breasts.

When she had her pants back on, she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Who are you texting?" Stefan asked as he unlocked the door, doing his best not to sound like a jealous boyfriend as he led her out by the hand.

"Damon." She said without looking up.

"Need more money?"

"Don't be a jerk." She playfully punched him in the ribs. "I'm telling him to meet us at lunch. I need more." Elena said, her nipples already starting to pulsate in the confines of her bra. "More of both of you."

"Are you ovulating or something?" Stefan furrowed his brow and looked over at her.

"It's fruitless if I am…" Elena whispered through the empty hallway as they walked back to class.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Stefan wondered from English and Elena from physics to find Damon's car in the parking lot.

Stefan opened the door and gestured for Elena to get in first. Damon grasped her under the arms as she crawled across the bench seat and to his lap. He had his face in her cleavage before she could say as much as a 'hello'.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked into her chest.

"No." Elena replied. "Right here."

She pulled her shirt down and grasped him by the scruff of the neck, directing him to her nipple. She groaned and let her head drop back and her thighs part when he took the erect flesh into his mouth and suckled.

Stefan slid across the seat until his hip was touching his brothers. He pulled the other side of her shirt down and watched as her breast fell out in front of him. He used one hand to cup the back of her head and pull their lips together and the other to roll her nipple.

Elena felt wetness seeping from her body and clinging to the fabric of her underwear. She was simultaneously rubbing herself against the seam of her jeans and the hard cylinder of Damon's erection. Little whimpers started to gurgle up her throat and she turned her lips away from Stefan's, unable to concentrate on anything other then the bubble building inside her.

"Uuhhh." She breathed out, both brothers recognizing the sound.

"Holy shit." Stefan said through the air of the car.

"I know." Damon concurred, his mouth barely leaving her chest before she was pulling it back.

"She's already coming."

Elena let out a groan and arched her back, trying to get more of her chest stimulated. Her hands gripped into fists, twisting the fabric of Damon's shirt in them. She ground her hips down on to his pelvis and came instantaneously with a whine. Both brothers were watching her when she finally opened her eyes, her damp, engorged nipples still hanging from her top.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Have you been stepping out on us?" Damon joked.

"Yes, I lay awake at night thinking about how I'm desperate for a THIRD sexual partner." Elena narrowed her eyes.

"When did you start coming just from nipple stimulation?"

"Today." She shrugged, starting to work Damon's pants open. "I guess."

She giggled when he turned their bodies and pushed her down on to the leather seat, her head falling into Stefan's lap. He licked a trail from her sternum to her chin and then used both hands to hold her head as their lips slid together.

"Can you just start wearing exclusively skirts and dresses?" Damon murmured as he slid her pants down her legs, becoming flustered when they clung to her legs.

"Are you serious?" Elena lifted her head from Stefan's lap to look down her body. "If I didn't make it a least a LITTLE hard, one of you would constantly have a dick in me."

"Probably." Stefan said, growling playfully and pushing her head back down with his mouth.

When he had successfully removed her pants, Damon separated her thighs and started kissing up the inside of her leg. He paused to draw a circle with his tongue at her knee. She moaned into Stefan's mouth.

She turned her head away from Stefan's lips and unbuttoned his jeans, reaching inside to find his dick. She held it in her hand and ran her thumb over the skin, the wrinkles disappearing with each movement of her hand.

Damon was still kissing and licking up her thighs as he watched her bring his brother's cock into her mouth. She sucked lightly on the fleshy part of the head.

Damon unbuckled his pants from where he was hovering above her body.

Elena turned her body towards Stefan, on to her side, so she could get more of his dick in her mouth. Damon pressed her top knee off the other and to her chest. He looked at the glistening on her thighs as they slid apart.

"You're so fucking wet." He whispered over her while he jerked his cock with his hand. He leaned down and licked from her knee to her groin, letting the juices dissolve on his tongue. He nestled his face between her legs and used the tip of his tongue to trace the length of her puffy labia before digging his face into her pussy.

Elena moaned and pulled her mouth from Stefan, long enough to breath out, "Damon… Please." He took his erection in his hand and prodded around with the head, letting it collect moisture from her thighs to lubricate. He braced his weight on his hands as he pushed into her.

They both groaned. Elena sent vibrations from her mouth and to Stefan's loins. He combed his fingers through her hair, being extra gentle with her in this less then optimal position. The harder his dick got, the more it curved up towards his stomach, making it harder to keep in her mouth.

Damon kissed up her arm as he thrust into her tight body. He watched her trying to keep Stefan satisfied while he rammed himself into her. He logically knew that dealing with both of them simultaneously was not easy on her and they tried to make certain times just about her, like when she had been writhing in his lap moments ago, but he wondered if it would ever be enough.

Damon pulled his cock out and sat back, letting Stefan pull her on to his lap. She smiled gleefully at Stefan and wrapped her arms around his neck to brush their noses together as she sunk down on to his dick.

Elena turned her head to rest on Stefan's shoulder and saw Damon sitting next to them, with his cock in his hand. She reached out her hand out take it but he grasped her hand, interlacing their fingers and kissing her knuckles, an unspoken understanding passing between them.

She gazed over at him with hooded, heavy eyes as Stefan continued to thrust himself to completion. He moved both hands to her lower back and held her still. Elena used her fingertips to comb the hair on the back of Stefan's head. She lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed his lips, telling him that she loved him, something they didn't say enough… Even when they disagreed, fought, and got snippy with each other, questioning their decisions, they never stopped loving each other.

"I love you too, baby." He murmured back to her, using his hands to frame her face as he stilled his hips. Her lips were swollen and red and beads of perspiration were starting to gather at her hairline. He tucked the hair that was clinging to her face behind her ears.

She used Damon's hand as leverage to pull herself from Stefan lap, his firm cock sliding out of her body. She crawled across the seat until her head was hovering above Damon's glistening erection. She used her hand to move her hair to one side of her head and lowered her mouth down.

Damon reached out and held her hair for her so she could move her hand to the base of his cock. She lowered her head down, taking the full length in her mouth and swallowing around him. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to finish after everything they had already done, so she skipped over the gentle foreplay and went right for the gold.

Stefan watched as Elena sucked his brother. He slid a hand along her spinal column, letting her know what he was about to do. He gripped his dick in his hand and moved to his knees, holding her hips as he thrust back into her.

Elena let her back drop and whimpered around Damon's cock, squeezing her eyes closed. Sometimes she was so focused on the brother's pleasure that she neglected to or was unable to enjoy her own properly.

"It's okay." Stefan bent his body over hers to encourage her. "Let go."

She moaned in understanding, her muscles tensing rhythmically. She pulled her head back and let Damon's dick slip out of her mouth. She bit her lip as she started to tremor. Stefan wrapped his arms around her torso and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Damon cupped her face in his hands and watched her face contort as the ripples of pleasure flowed through her. Her toes curled into an uncomfortable cramp and tension overflowed from her body and down Stefan's legs.

Stefan straitened his body and dug his fingers into the creamy skin of her thighs, the smooth walls of her vagina spasming around him. The fluids from her orgasm created delicious friction as he thrust to his release. He let go of her hips as he spilled into her.

Elena lowered her lips back over Damon's cock and used it to trace her lips. She sucked casually around the head, letting her lips slurp over it. She moved her head back down until his dick hit the back of her throat and then pulled back up. She repeated the action until Damon let his head rest back on his seat and gripped the skin of her upper arm, alerting her to his impending orgasm.

Elena pulled her head back and watched as he came, his seaman staining his black t-shirt. She sat back on her heels and let out a long exhale. She pulled her shirt back up over her breasts, wordlessly telling them she was over stimulated and exhausted. She looked down at the neckline of her shirt, which had suffered irreparable damage from the excessive stretching that day.

Damon pulled her down to cradle in his arms. "Please actually buy and eat something with the lunch money I gave you." He said, looking down at her flushed face with a furrowed brow.

She nodded. She tried not to her her fatigue show, but they saw right through her. She looked up at Damon as she moved her hips to assist Stefan in getting her panties back on.

"Promise?" Damon let his face drop to hers and kissed her nose, running his hand soothingly along her arm.

"I promise." She replied.

When everyone was redressed, Stefan opened the door and took Elena's right hand as he stepped from the car. Damon, who was still holding on to her left, watched as her hand slipped from his.

"Stefan." He said after Elena was standing in the parking lot. "Make sure she gets lunch."

"Will do, brother." He replied, pushing the door shut.

Damon watched as they walked across the grass and to the school building. Stefan had his arm around Elena's waist and she had her head leaning against him. He saw her pull her head back to look at him and laugh, clearly amused by their conversation. He silently wished that Elena would be as happy as she looked at that moment for the rest of her life.


	7. Part Seven: Dreams

Stefan entered Damon's bedroom to see him reading the newspaper, Elena resting across his chest. She stirred when she heard his footsteps, lifting her head and crawling over Damon's body.

"Good morning." She said, standing on her knees and reaching her arms out towards him.  
"Good morning." He enveloped her in his arms, pressing their bare chests together.

She tipped her face up and he kissed her lips, tasting her stale morning breath. He ran his hands the length of her back and slid them under the waistband of her panties, grabbing her ass and pulling her pelvis to his. She could feel he was already hard through his sweatpants; he had clearly come to find her with purpose.

She rested one hand on his chest and reached the other under his waistband. She grasped his dick and ran her fingers along the silken skin of the shaft, stopping when she reached the ridge of the head. She ran her thumb around the protrusion and to the tip, feeling droplets of moisture seeping from it.

"You're so hard." She made a general observation.  
"I was dreaming about you." Stefan used his hands too frame her face.  
"Oh yeah?" She moved her hand back down to the base and then squeezed it back to the tip. "What was I doing?"  
"You were getting fucked…" He groaned when she moved her hand again.  
"How was I getting fucked?" She pulled his sweatpants down and watched as his dick sprung out, before looking up at him with doe eyes and licking her lips. His dick started oozing at the thought of her mouth.  
"Over a desk."  
"Hmm…" She pressed the crown of her head into his stomach. "… And this is how you woke up?" She said, jerking her hand again.  
"Yup." He tangled his hand in her hair.

She ran the tip of her tongue around the swollen rim of the head and then closed her lips around it, suckling gently, before lowering her head down.

Damon placed his newspaper on the bedside table and focused his full attention on the exchange between his partners. He listened to the little gurgles and slurps coming from Elena's mouth as she sucked his brother's dick. He reached his hand to her panties and pulled them over her hips, leaving them trapped at her bent knees. He looked at the swollen lips hanging down between her thighs and ran his knuckles over the smooth skin.

"Mmm." She let out a little noise when his hand came into contact with her flesh, sending vibrations reverberating through Stefan's loins.

Stefan slid his hands down to the sides of her neck and used them to remove her from his dick. He pushed her backwards onto Damon, so she was straddling his legs with her back to him. He grabbed her panties and pulled them the rest of the way off, tossing them to the floor.

Stefan climbed on to the bed and knelt in front of Elena, who sat back on her heels, her pelvis coming in to contact with Damon's. Stefan held her hips and pressed them more forcefully on to Damon's erection.

Elena sucked her lip and let Stefan manipulate her hips until she was sliding along his brother's dick.

He moved his hands to her face and held their lips together, Damon's hands replacing his on her hips. Damon pulled the sheet out from between their bodies and continued to move her, feeling the wet heat radiating from her core. Elena braced her weight on his legs and ground her hips down, rolling them along the solid shaft.

Damon took his dick in his hand and teased the head along her labia. He let it slip between the lips and then sat. He wrapped his arms around her chest and used the weight of her body to press her down onto his dick.

Elena let out a long breath when she had fully accepted him into the tight confines of her body. She wrapped her arms over his and tipped her head to the side so he could kiss up her neck. He kept his hips still and let her body adjust to his girth. He felt her muscles loosening and her body becoming increasingly moist with each movement of his mouth.

Stefan slapped Damon's legs to the sides so he could settle between them and laid flat on the bed. He brought his thumbs to where Elena's body was accepting his brothers and held the skin apart. She moaned and wiggled her hips, letting Stefan's fingers stimulate her. She took her lips between her teeth and held them in her mouth.

Damon used his legs to open her thighs wider, making more room for Stefan. The movement of Damon's legs had allowed a draft of cool morning air to tickle across the sensitive skin of her clit and she moaned, letting her pleasure gradually build.

Elena felt Damon pulsating deep inside of her as he kissed along her shoulder, when he reached the curve of her neck, he nibbled up to her ear. He started moving his hips, slowly pushing in and pulling back out. She dropped her head back to rest on the shoulder behind her. She tensed her thighs when she felt the first tingles of her orgasm washing over her.

She felt Stefan, who was still laying in front of her, dart his tongue out and brush over the flap of skin hiding her clit. "Stefan, no." She breathed out when she realized what he was going to do. Her stomach muscles became ridged and she tightened the grip she had on Damon's arms.

"Elena." Stefan removed his hands from her vagina and put them on her thighs. "Look at me." She opened her eyes and looked down at him. "Are you really saying 'no' or are you saying 'I'm not sure'? Because if you are really saying 'no' I will stop… But I don't think that's what you are really saying." Stefan stated in an effort to get her to experiment with new positions and situations.  
"I'm not sure." She mumbled out.  
"Then will you just trust me? If it is too much, I'll stop."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, mentally preparing for the intense pleasure that was about to come.

Damon gripped her hips and held them still, while Stefan lowered his head back between her legs. He kissed up the inside of one thigh and then the other. He used his thumbs to separate her labia and ran the tip of his tongue up and around her vulva. Her lips parted and a she forced out a little breath. Stefan took that as approval to continue.

He brought the tip of his tongue to her clit and brushed it across the erect skin before flattening his tongue and applying firm pressure. He repeated the action until her breath was hitching and she was moaning in encouragement.

Damon used his hands to move her hips. He started slowly, simply moving them back and forth a quarter inch, careful not to disrupt the rhythm of Stefan's mouth.

Then he started thrusting his own hips, watching as her body bounced above him. Elena took his hands from where they were on her hips and moved them to her breasts. She used her hands to manipulate his and squeezed both simultaneously. She let her hands fall when she became distracted by the orgasm that was building in her belly.

"Ahha…" Elena tipped her chin to the ceiling and wove her hands through her hair, opening her heart and elongating her body.

Damon rolled her nipples between his fingers and then tugged them, feeling them lengthen, creating more surface space to be stimulated.

"Stefan…" Elena breathed out as Stefan latched on to her clit. He used the vacuum of his cheeks and the broadness of his tongue to stimulate every inch of the swollen nub.

Damon increased the speed of his thrusts until he heard Elena panting and felt her body tensing. She dropped her hands to Stefan's head and gripped his hair as she came. She held her breath and bit her lip, trying to prolong the ripples of pleasure exploding out her extremities. She felt a content sedation wash over her and she relaxed back on to Damon's chest.

Elena opened her eyes to see Stefan sitting back on his knees, watching her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tipped her head to the side and pulled his mouth to hers. She stood on her knees and lifted her body from Damon's slick erection. She pressed Stefan back on to the mattress and straddled his body. She took his enormously erect cock in her hand and pressed her pelvis down on to his.

She grunted when he started to move. She placed forearms on either side of his head and let the force of his thrusts move her body. Her hair fell around their heads, creating a halo of space where only they existed. Her breasts swung heavy over him, brushing against his chest with each jerk of her body.

Stefan held her hips steady so he could drill into her with no reservations. Usually he would have prolonged their encounter, making sure he got his fill of her body before he handed her over to his brother, but after the morning he had had, he wanted nothing more then to be exploding inside her. Elena dropped her belly, exaggerating the slope of her back and changing the angle of penetration.

"Ooh." Stefan breathed into her hair, clearly pleased with the adjustment she had made.

The grip on her hips became painfully tight and Elena stopped making any effort to move her body to prevent it from becoming any tighter. She could tell by the look on Stefan's face that he was dangerously close to orgasm and fully intent on getting there.

"Kiss me." He mumbled out and Elena dropped her mouth to his. He bit on to her lip when he felt his scrotum become tight and pull to his body. He released her lip and grunted into her mouth as he came, all of then tension that had built overnight spilled out of him and overflowed into her.

Damon hadn't moved from where he was laying on his pillows. He was enjoying the view of Elena on all fours, hovering over his brother while they both panted for breath. He pointed his toe and ran it up the inside of her thigh until he heard her giggle. She pealed her sweaty body from Stefan's chest and felt his flaccid dick slip from her, the fluids they had created seeping down her thighs.

She backed her ass up until she was back over Damon's dick, which was still ridged and glistening from when it had been inside her moments earlier. She lowered her pelvis until the tip pressed past her labia and disappeared into her body.

She let out a little breathy moan and dropped her belly, his dick slipping from her. She repeated the action, taking him partially into her body and tightening around him before slacking her muscles and letting him fall out.

Damon watched her ass as she arched and curved her back, using his dick to get herself off. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey." He took the hair that was plastered to her neck and moved it to the other side of her head. "You're not playing nicely." He joked as he started to lick from her shoulder to her ear.

When his mouth reached her ear, he gripped her chin between his index finger and thumb and turned her face to his. She sluggishly opened her eyes and smiled slyly at him.

"What?" She said, grinding her ass down on to his erection.  
"You know what."  
"Hmmm… If this is not agreeable for you… Then how do you want me?"

Damon smiled back into her hooded eyes, momentarily wondering how he had gotten so lucky. He dug his fingertips into the bones of her ribs while he gazed into her doe eyes.

"Over your desk." They both looked over at Stefan, who was still lounging in front of them.

Damon slid out from under Elena and stood. He held his hands out and pulled her from the twisted sheets of the bed. He led her to his desk and pressed her torso down, bending her at the waist. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck and thrust back into her.

He used his knee to nudge her thighs apart and wrapped an arm around her body and between her legs. He felt her clit, which had become swollen and distended with arousal. He pinched it between his fingers.

Elena turned her head to the side and rested it on the leather top of Damon's desk. She watched Stefan, who was perched on the edge of the bed and clearly becoming aroused again, through her eye lashes.

When Damon increased the pressure of his fingers and the power of his thrusts, Stefan started jerking himself in time with the jolting of Elena's body. Her groans were echoing through the bedroom, she thoroughly enjoyed this position, which allowed her partner to stimulate many different areas.

"Uhh." She breathed out and closed her eyes as her body started to tremor with release. Stefan gripped his cock, which was now fully erect, and squeezed it in his hand, trying to simulate the environment of her orgasming body.

Damon took her hands and pinned them on either side of her head. He took a deep inhale of her hair and nibbled along her ear as he pumped his hips. His hands tightened around hers as his body surrendered and let the waves of bliss wash over him.

Damon pealed his body from hers and helped her stand. Her legs were still wobbly from her orgasm. She looked over at Stefan, who was still stroking himself and let out a little huff.

"You're going to have to do that yourself." She said walking over to him. "It's not even eight am and I'm exhausted." She cocked her head to the side and playfully pouted at him.  
"That's fine." He laughed, looking up at her flushed body. "I didn't expect you to." He moved his hands to her hips and kissed her belly before hugging her torso to him. "This was one hundred percent my own doing." He kissed the soft skin of her belly again.

Elena looked down her body and to his cock, which was massively erect and pressing into the tender skin of his lower abdomen. He leaned back, keeping one hand on her hip and moving the other back to his cock. He rubbed himself quickly. The blood vessels in his groin prickled and exploded when Elena, innocently enough, looked down at him and licked her lips, her hair falling around her face. He came in cloudy streams on to his hand and stomach.

By the time his breath was regulating, Damon had returned with coffee. He handed a mug to Elena and kissed her rosy lips.

"I'll start the shower." He said before he turned towards his bathroom.  
"Shower with us." Elena turned back to Stefan and used her free hand to hold the back of his head.  
"Nah." He took her coffee mug and took a sip before handing it back to her. "I've already encroached on your time together." He pecked her lips and stood. "Besides, we cannot be late for school" He raised his eyebrows. "Again."


	8. Part Eight: Transitioning

"Whoa." Elena came into the room to see the brothers arguing. "What's going on?"  
"Ah, just having a little disagreement about process."  
"You're still not on board with the animal plan?"  
"Nope. I say rip of the preverbal Band-Aid and let it bleed. You're a vampire, Elena. Be a vampire."  
"Ready to go?"  
"No." She grabbed Stefan's hand and stopped him from going out the door. "I'm not leaving with everyone all pissed off at each other. Please, Damon." She walked across the room and into his arms. "Please trust Stefan's judgment here." Her voice was starting to shake with tears, her heightened emotions bubbling up with the intensity of the room.  
"No." He said, bending down to kiss her nose. "I will not trust Stefan's judgment because Stefan's judgment is wrong."

Stefan let out a long breath and walked up behind Elena to rest his hands on her hips. He put his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Please don't cry baby."

Damon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and put his head on her other shoulder, kissing her neck. She tipped her head forward sobbed into Damon's shirt.

"Don't get yourself all worked up." Damon murmured. "We will work it out, we always to."  
"Elena." Stefan said sternly, taking the opposite approach. "Stop it."

She continued to cry until her body started to tremor with the force of emotion.

"Shut up." Damon said over her shoulder at Stefan. "You're not helping."  
"Oh and you are helping?" Stefan replied.  
"STOP!" Elena extracted herself from between them. "BOTH OF YOU! Just stop." She took a deep breath and interlaced her fingers, placing on the top of her head and taking a lap around the room. "I can't do this you guys. I am barely surviving this. I can't have you two losing it also." She tried to keep her voice low and even, feeling a little embarrassed about her previous explosion.

When she reached the bed, she kicked her shoes off and pulled her sweater down her arms. She laid back on the bed and put a hand on her forehead.

"You two are making my physically ill." She said towards the ceiling, feeling completely defeated.  
"You're not sick. You're hungry."  
"Damon." She slid her hands from her head down and out to hold his upper arms. "Stop."

Damon braced his hands on either side of her torso and hovered over her body. She had a steady flow of tears coming from her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Damon kissed each side of her damp face.

"Please, Damon." She mumbled out, bringing her hands to the back of his head. "I can't go away with Stefan knowing you are back here angry." She pulled his lips down to hers. "Please." She murmured out one last time before nipping his lip.

Stefan stood back and watched the exchange with his arms folded over his chest. Their kiss was quickly becoming heated and Elena was starting to bow her body off the bed in an effort to get closer to Damon's. She let out a little breathy moan when her pelvis finally came into contact with his.

"Damon." Stefan warned from his space next to the bed. They both knew Elena was over emotional, over stimulated, and over tired. They hadn't had sex since she had transitioned and he didn't think now was the time to start.  
"No." Elena stated firmly when Damon tried to turn his head away, gripping his hair. "Stefan, no." She said, looking over Damon's shoulder at him, overruling him. She was starting to get hysterical again, her body tensing and her breathing starting to hitch.  
"Hey." Damon stood and held her to his chest. He turned them so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was in his lap. "It's okay." She cried into his chest, her tears saturating his t-shirt.

Stefan sat next to his brother and ran his hand up her back. She lifted her head to look over at him and climbed from Damon's lap and into his, trying fruitlessly to get comfort wherever she could. She brought her hands to his neck and kissed him, her salty tears mingling between their mouths.

"I want this…" She pulled her head back and looked over at Damon. "… You want this." She paused. "I need to do something normal… Well, Normal for us. Something that we did before I transitioned and all of this bullshit started to unfold."

The brothers exchanged a look. Neither could deny that they wanted her desperately, but they also wanted to do the right thing.

"Is that what is going to make you feel better?" Damon leaned over to her. "Right now?"

She nodded her head and moved a hand from Stefan's neck to cup the back of Damon's head. As she kissed Damon, she ground her hips down on to Stefan, feeling him getting hard through their jeans.

Elena breathed into Damon's mouth when she felt Stefan start to kiss up the side of her neck. He slid his hand around her body and under her shirt, pulling her closer to him by the arch of her back.

Elena had never felt such an intense rush of sensation before. Her nipples were stiff and puckered, pressing painfully against the lace of her bra. The tissue of her groin was pulsating and burning. They had barely even started and she was already getting frantic.

She pulled her own shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. When she felt the cool air of the bedroom swirl around her overheated body, she released the breath she had unintentionally been holding, approaching the first twinge of relief.

Stefan kissed down her throat and to the cleavage that was spilling from her black lace bra. He held her firmly by the sides and used the tip of his tongue to trace the soft skin. He nestled his face into the valley of her breasts and listened to her heart beating, the cadence of the thuds growing with each moment.

He could see her tightly confined nipples straining for pleasure. He zeroed in on one and encased it with his mouth over the lace of her bra. Elena let her head drop back and arched her chest towards his mouth, letting out a groan of approval.

Damon reached his hand between their bodies and popped open the button of her jeans. He slid his hand inside and brushed his fingers against the engorged skin, immediately coming into contact with the silky fluids of her arousal. "Oh my God you're wet." He murmured over at her and she opened her eyes to smile at him.

Elena groaned and gyrated her hips, trying to get Damon's fingers where she wanted them. She moved her hands to the hem of Stefan's shirt and added it to the growing pile of clothing beneath her. She took a big mouthful of skin on his shoulder and traveled down his chest, her warm breath coming out erratically between bites.

When she had moved as far down his torso as she could, she unbuttoned his pants and tried to leave his lap, but he gripped her upper arms, stopping her. "No." He said sternly. "This is about you."

He unclipped her bra and slid it down her arms before laying her body back on the bed so her head was resting on the row of pillows. He kissed back down her body. When he got to the waistband of her bottoms, he pulled them down her legs, leaving her hairless body fully exposed. He stroked her thighs as he lowered his mouth.

"Stefan, no!" Her body jolted when he made contact with her clit, her hypersensitive body overreacting to the slightest touch. "That's too much."  
"Do you want Damon to try?" Stefan sat back on his heals, a bit taken aback and unsure how to proceed.  
"Yes." She breathed out, extending her arms to Damon, who was still removing his clothing.

Stefan laid next to her, inviting his brother to take over. He wove his fingers through her hair and then rested his hand there, letting her know he was still there without overwhelming her.

Damon hovered above her and looked down at her naked body. He had never seen her arousal reflected back at him so vividly. Her lips were red, swollen, and glistening as she struggled to suck air in through them and to her lungs. Her chest was flushed and her breasts were resting in soft pools on top of her ribcage. The tiny bud of her clit was so engorged and erect that it was protruding through the outer lips of her vagina, fully visible to his hungry eyes. But as hot as her body looked to him, he knew that level or arousal was painful and they would have to be very careful not to overwhelm her.

"What?" Elena gripped a handful of his hair and looked up at him.  
"You're beautiful." He replied, taking his place between her thighs.

He ran his index finger over the little pouted lip of her smile. He lowered his mouth to hers and nipped across it and down her throat. He felt her tighten the grip of the hand she had woven through his hair and direct his mouth across her chest and to her nipple.

"Damon…" She released his head and moved her hands to his hips. She arched her back and pulled his pelvis down to hers, grinding her hips into his massive erection. She clearly didn't want to waste any time with idle foreplay.

Damon lowered himself to his forearms and and hooked his arms under hers, reaching back up to interlace their hands. He tipped his head to the side and slid their lips together. He pulled his head back dropped his forehead to rest on hers as he pushed his hips forward, slowly easing his way into her tightly wound body. He opened his eyes to look down into hers, which were heavy and dilated, gazing back up at him.

"You feel so good." Elena murmured as she gripped his shoulder blades and hitched her knees up, holding them close to her chest.

"Mmm." Was all Damon could get out as he built a rhythm of shallow thrusts. He angled his pubic bone so it came into contact with hers with each jolt, brushing back and forth over the tender skin of her clit.

"I…" Her heart started to race in her chest and the muscles in her toes became impossibly tight. "Oh… God. Damon. I'm…" She breathed out, coming before she could warn him that she was coming.

She laid her head back on to the pillow and let the ripples wash over her, watching the stars of white light bursting through the darkness in her head. Her hands slid from Damon's shoulders to his sides and her legs splayed while he continued to thrust into her.

Damon looked down and watched her lip tremble as she struggled for breath. Her eyelids were closed but he could see her eyes tracking rapidly behind them as she shivered out the final waves of ecstasy.

Watching his girlfriend's face admits ecstasy and her body convulsing around him was enough to push him over the edge. He slowed his thrusts as essence spilled from his body and was absorbed by hers. He rolled to the side, pulling her with him, his flaccid dick slipping from her body.

Elena held Damon's neck and continued to nip along his lips as they came down for their high, still needing to feel the solid form of his body for reassurance in her new fragile state.

Stefan settled behind her and combed his fingers through her hair. He leaned over and kissed her temple. He could feel the wetness overflowing from her body and on to his thighs. He took his dick in his hand and moved it across the skin, lubricating it for an easy transition. Damon hooked his arm under her knee and pulled it up to rest on his hip, opening her up for his brother.

Stefan thrust into her overly eager body. The position he was in, allowing him to hit many different areas of her soft vaginal tissue. She yelped when he changed the angle of his penetration and hit a hypersensitive patch of nerve endings. He held her hips in place so he could keep sliding into her at the same angle, putting pressure on the front wall of her vagina and consequently, her bladder.

Elena bit her lip and grasped Damon's hands as she felt the tension in her pelvis approaching a peak. She let out a little mewl and tensed her body, pulling her knee from Damon's hip to squeeze her thighs together. She took an extra deep breath and sighed it out, preventing herself from toppling over the edge of bliss.

"Stef…" She released her lip and breathed out. "Stefan… I. I feel… I am going to." She couldn't verbalize it, but she felt completely out of control of her body. "I…Unh... You need to stop."

Damon watched her body tighten and her brow furrow. He reached over her body to tap Stefan's hip, signaling for him to stop. He stilled his hips and ran his fingertips up her arm.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into her ear.  
"I feel…" She hesitated and looked over at Damon with giant, childlike eyes.  
"You feel like you're going to pee." Damon filled in the blanks. It hadn't occurred to him until that moment that even with their extensive sexual exploration, she had never had a vaginal orgasm and now the prospect of a complete release was overwhelming her senses.

She looked between their bodies at her little belly bulge to avoid eye contact but nodded her head.

"It's okay." Damon used his palm to wipe the perspiration from her forehead. "You won't." He paused. "And if you do, it's not a big deal. We will just change the sheets." He wanted her to be able to fully enjoy her new body. "We have plenty of sheets." He took her hand in his and kissed across her knuckles. "Just let go."

When Stefan started to move his hips again, Elena took a deep breath and braced herself. She gripped Damon's hand, still feeling unsure. She pressed her head back into Stefan's chest and tried to relax the muscles that she was still holding tightly in her lower body.

Stefan wrapped his arm around her and put his hand flat on her belly. He held her tightly to him as he slid almost all of the way out and then plunged back into her. He was trying to hold back and let Elena relax enough to orgasm again, but he was already precariously close to exploding inside her. He bit into his bottom lip as he tried to concentrate.

The grip Elena had on Damon's hands kept tightening until his fingertips were starting to turn blue, still searching for reassurance. When she let out a little whine and her body started tensing again, Damon brought his mouth to hers. She let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck, holding them together as her muscles contracted around Stefan's cock.

As soon are the first tremors of her orgasm had coursed through her body, tears filled her eyes and escaped down her face. She couldn't control the sobs this time. She released the anger, grief, and sadness with vigor. She stayed pinned between the brothers.

"Shh…" Stefan breathed into the hair on the crown of her head. "Just breathe."  
"You're okay." Damon reassured her, using his index finger to truncate the stream of tears. He looked at her pale, clammy face and then over her shoulder at his brother.  
"Fine." Stefan relented. He shook his head and moved to get out of bed. "I'll get her a blood bag.


	9. Part Nine: The First Time

Just hours ago, Elena had put her preverbal foot down, telling the brothers that she wasn't going to chose. Now, they laid three across in Damon's massive bed, each of them hesitant to make a move for completely different reasons. Elena's breathing was the only sound echoing off the cathedral ceiling and both brothers, shirtless and statuesque, attentively watched the lace line at her cleavage as her chest rose and fell.

She looked over at Stefan, who nodded his head in reassurance, before turning to Damon and tentatively brushing her lips against his. Elena was hesitant, her lips moving slowly and her mouth closed. Damon slid a hand under her hair to cup her neck and deepen their kiss, swallowing her sounds of anticipation and excitement.

He nipped along Elena's mouth and gently ran his tongue along her pouty bottom lip before pressing it into her mouth. Damon felt her body relax in his arms, her mouth cautiously opened to receive and respond to his. He had imagined what it would be like to taste her, but it was nothing compared to having her mouth eagerly reciprocating his every move.

Stefan hooked his finger inside her sweater and pulled it down her arm, kissing across the newly exposed skin of her shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and slid his fingertips over the soft skin of her belly and under the waistband of her pants. He pulled his body to hers, pressing his erection into the small of her back.

Damon moved his hand from her neck to her hip and slid it around to the back pocket of her pants, pulling her pelvis to his. He squeezed her ass and groaned into her mouth. She squirmed and rubbed her thighs together in an effort to alleviate the pulsating traveling through her groin, her panties becoming uncomfortably damp.

Elena let their lips part long enough for Stefan to pull her sweater over her head, leaving her in a white lace bra. She slid her hands to Damon's pants and popped the button open, slipping one hand inside to find his penis. He was already fully engorged, liquid seeping from the tip and coating the head.

Elena pushed Damon on to his back and straddled his hips. She looked over at Stefan who was staring back intently at them, clearly aroused. He reached over and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She kept eye contact with Stefan as she ground her hips down on to Damon's. She could already feel he was bigger then his brother and every inch of her body was tingling in anticipation.

She pulled his pants over his hips and he kicked them from his feet. She looked down at what had been uncovered and licked her lips. His cock was impossibly hard and curving up to press into his belly. It was developing a violet tint from the abundant flow of blood filling the vessels. She tentatively brushed her fingertips along the shaft, jerking her hand back in surprise when it twitched.

"See something you like?" Damon's voice broke her bubble.  
"Um." Elena couldn't stop the flush of embarrassment that crept up her face. "I…"  
"Hey." Damon stopped her and ran his hands over her thighs. "That was a rhetorical question." He chuckled. "… But, you know, it is okay to like sex and to have those feelings." She finally looked into his eyes. "Feeling good, feels good… It's nothing to be ashamed of…. Okay?"

Elena nodded and her lips curved up in a little smile. She already knew this was going to be a completely different experience for her; she and Stefan had been together for so long, things had become complacent. She felt a whole new level of excitement, along with a whole new round of nerves, bubble up in her tummy and she bit her lip to hide the cheesy grin she felt coming on.

Damon sat and eased her back on to the mattress. He looked up her body for permission as he moved his hands to the waistband of her pants. She nodded and helped him push her jeans over her hips and down her legs.

Damon smirked when he saw her white cotton panties, she couldn't have been more perfect. He kissed around her belly and up to her chest, sliding a finger into the cup of her bra to feel her engorged nipple. He rolled it between his thumb and index finger before pulling the cup down, exposing her breast. He looked down at the prefect olive pool that had been uncovered, her elongated nipple clearly reflecting her arousal.

Elena moved her hands, which had been nervously resting at her sides, up to his neck and closed her eyes. She felt his tongue move around her breast and then his mouth close around the puckered skin of her nipple. When he increased the suction of his mouth, a moan escaped her parted lips.

Damon wrapped his arms around her midsection and lifted her from the bed to unclasp her bra. She slid it down her arms and tossed it from the bed. He nestled his head in her cleavage and ran his nose along the unblemished skin of her sternum.

Elena gripped the hair on the scruff of his neck and used it to pull his mouth back to hers. This time, she didn't hesitate. She immediately opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to play with hers. She felt him hook his fingers in the waistband of her panties and push them from her body. He kissed down her throat and through the valley of her breasts, simultaneously squeezing both in his hands. He slid his hands farther down her body and to her hips.

When Damon let one hand slip between her legs, Elena held her breath. She was feeling self-conscious about how wet she was. She felt like she was literally leaking and making a puddle on Damon's fancy silk sheets.

"You're so fucking wet." He dipped his fingertips into her. "I have to taste you. I want you to get on my face."  
"… What?" Elena said, incidentally letting a genuine moment of innocence show.  
"Trust me on this one."

He removed himself from her body and took her hand, helping her sit. He could see her sucking her lips and wondered if he was being overly aggressive. He quickly came up with a way to ease her into the new position. "… Just get in Stefan's lap." He instructed, knowing he would be able to keep her calm.

Stefan watched as look of pause crossed Elena's face. He had never done this to her before, which meant she had probably never done this before. He ran his hands along her sides and rested his forehead on hers, trying to calm her trembling frame.

Damon laid on his back and nudged her legs open. Elena braced her hands on Stefan's chest as he slid his head between her thighs. She looked through her eyelashes and into the familiar glint of Stefan's eyes. She took a deep breath.

Damon wrapped his arms up around her thighs and pulled her hips back so her glistening pussy was directly over his face. He heard her let out a little breathy moan when he licked up her thigh. Her body was tense and he could tell she was holding back, he planned on making her completely lose control.

He transitioned from kissing to nipping to licking along the insides of her thighs, until Elena was squirming over him. He took the tip of his tongue and moved it lightly from the bottom to the top of the outer lips of her genitals, never pressing hard enough to give her the gratification she was seeking.

He flattened his tongue and pressed it into her, letting it slip between her swollen labia before pulling it back out. He sucked along the distended lips of her vagina. He used his fingers to separate the two sides and then blew a cool puff of air over the hypersensitive membranes.

Elena groaned and dug her fingertips into Stefan's shoulder blades.

When she started grinding her hips down onto Damon's face, Stefan ran his fingertips up her arms and took a mouthful of her neck, suckling the delicate skin. He had never heard her making the noises she was making, her little whines and moans filling the room.

"Oh… God." She breathed into Stefan's neck when Damon became more assertive with his mouth. "I…" Stefan's kiss interrupted her sentence.

He brushed his tongue back and forth over her clit, stopping every few strokes to suck it into his mouth. When he could feel her juices leaking down on to his chin, he stopped the teasing of his tongue and suckled her with purpose.

Elena shivered as she came, her mouth opening against Stefan's. Her body collapsed forward on to his chest as she struggled for breath. Damon gently cleaned the fluids that had spilled during her release, savoring each lick.

Elena gripped Stefan's shoulders and lifted her body so Damon could get out from under her. She wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and connected their lips.

Stefan's penis was massively erect and pressing painfully against the seam of his jeans. He had never imagined what a turn on watching his brother eat out his girlfriend would be. He knew he had to be patient and move slowly for Elena's comfort, but it was taking every once of willpower not to pin her to the bed and fuck her senseless.

"Is this okay?" Damon murmured as he ran his tongue from her sacrum up to the freckle between her shoulder blades.  
"UmHm." Elena breathed out, still letting her breath regulate.

Damon walked forward on his knees until his chest was flush against her back. He held her sides and slowly pushed into her. Elena's body tensed at the initial intrusion, her body trying to take him in and push him out simultaneously. His dick was squeezed so tightly in her that a dull burn started where their bodies connected and radiated through her pelvis and down her legs.

"Take a deep breath." Stefan whispered when he sensed her panic. "I'm right here."

She combed her fingers through his hair and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She relaxed her muscles, slowly but surely taking more of Damon's cock into her tight body.

"Do you want a hand to hold?" Stefan stroked his hands along her thighs, offering idle comfort, while she adjusted to Damon's girth.

She shook her head, determined not to let any more of her insecurity or inexperience show. She took deep breaths and sighed them out, waiting for the discomfort in her painfully stretched vaginal tissue to dissipate.

When his penis was fully encased, he sat back on his heals, intent on letting Elena set the pace. She used Stefan's shoulders as leverage as she experimentally moved her hips, letting him slip from her body and then taking him back in. She made a few deep strokes before she decided it felt best to let her back bow and ride the tip of his dick, stimulating the dense nerves at her vaginal opening.

She kept her head buried in Stefan's chest as she rode her way to orgasm. She bit her lip and whimpered, the rhythmic cycles of her body tensing and relaxing becoming faster with each passing moment. Stefan watched as goose bumps broke out along her arms and the fine hairs covering them stood on edge.

Damon reached around her body and found the protruding nub of her clit, which was still swollen and sensitive from his mouth. He used his index finger to apply pressure and she came suddenly, her body breaking out in full convulsions.

Damon gripped her sides and thrust to completion as she trembled around him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in the citrus scent of her shampoo as he came into her willing body, filling her with stream after stream of substance.

When Elena had ridden out the last waves of her orgasm, she turned her face and reached her arm around to find Damon's head. She gripped his neck and pulled their lips together, wordlessly conveying her satisfaction. He pulled his dripping dick from her body and sat back on the mattress.

"Are you okay?" Stefan gently turned her face to his. She looked at him, her dark, dilated eyes still heavy with lust.  
"Yes… Very okay." She breathed out as she moved her hands to his waist and started to work on his belt. "I want you." Her voice was low and raspy.

Stefan helped her get rid of his pants. He had barely kicked them from his feet before she was sucking his painfully erect dick into her mouth. She braced her weight on one of his thighs and used the other hand to cup his scrotum, which was already pulling tightly to his body; he had nearly come in his pants watching her fuck Damon.

Stefan collected her hair and held it back for her. He let himself relish in the warm confines of her cheeks for a moment before he gripped her under the arms and pulled her up to his chest. He laid her back on the bed, her head landing in Damon's lap. Damon used his hands to frame her face and ran his thumbs over her cheekbones, his body still reeling with the shock of what was happening.

Stefan lowered his body to his forearms and settled between her thighs. He kissed up one side of her neck and down the other, before thrusting into her, the excessive lubrication her body had created making his movements effortless.

"Stef…" She murmured.  
"What baby?"  
"I need more." Came out with her next breath.

Stefan took ahold of one of her knees and pressed it tightly to her chest, changing the angle of her pelvis and allowing his pubic bone to stimulate her clit with each thrust.

Damon watched their interaction. He felt a little twinge of jealousy that Elena had been mostly quiet during their encounter. It was clearly going to take time to build the same easy rapport she had with Stefan.

Elena removed her hands from Stefan's sides and reached them up by her head, searching for Damon's. Damon couldn't hold in the gleeful smile that danced across his face when he realized she was reaching for him. He grasped her hands and interlaced their fingers. He looked down at her face, which was starting to contort, her teeth clenching and then her mouth opening in a silent scream.

Stefan grunted as he emptied into her. He brushed his nose against hers before sitting back on his heals. He put a hand on each of her knees and gently closed trembling her thighs.

Elena hesitated, with Stefan at her feet and Damon at her head, she was unsure which brother she was supposed to go to. The sweat, which had broken out all over her body, was starting to cool and she shivered.

Damon turned and retrieved the duvet from the foot of his bed. He settled on one side of Elena and pulled the blanket over their bodies. Elena lifted the other side and signaled for Stefan to join them. She let out a long breath of relief. Maybe she wasn't going to lose anyone after all.


	10. Part Ten: The Lake

Elena wasted no time when they arrived at the lake house, her absolute favorite place on earth. She put on her bathing suit and ran to the end of the dock and diving into the water with the joy of a child.

Although the weekend getaway had been Damon's idea, he was questioning his decision as he and Stefan stood on the dock and watched their girlfriend splash around, he despised the water.

"Are you going to come in?" Elena asked, ripples of lake water forming around her as she treaded water.  
"It's October." Stefan answered.  
"And it's fucking cold as hell." Damon added.  
"Okay then. I guess I am going to have to do this myself!" She untied the top of her bikini and tossed the soaking wet material to Damon.  
"You're really going to get naked right here?" Damon said as he watched her doe eyes look up at him, already getting hard in his trunks. Between school, cheerleading, and general life drama, they hadn't been together in weeks and he was dying for her affections.  
"Yup." She replied. "This is a summer neighborhood. No one is in any of these houses." She floated on her back, her pert dark nipples peaking out of the water as she moved.

Stefan gave his brother a sideways glance before he leapt from the dock. He swam towards Elena, splashing her in the face when he got close enough. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and she clung to him, resting her forehead on his. She giggled when he grabbed her sides and dug is fingers into her ribcage.

"I'm going to get you back for making me get in the water." Stefan kissed up the side of her neck.  
"Oh yeah." Elena breathed out, her eyes closing to enjoy the sensation of his mouth. "What are you going to do to me?"

Damon sat and dipped his feet into the water, fully prepared to watch what was about to unfold.

Stefan's mouth found hers. He slid his hand between their bodies and touched her over the thin material of her bathing suit. Elena groaned into his mouth and ground her pelvis against his fingers. He moved his hand up the length of her body and to her breast. He pinched her nipple between his fingers, before moving to the other and rolling it. He slid his hands under the band of her suit and grabbed her ass.

Elena dropped her head to his shoulder and held him tightly to her body as he swam them through the water. Stefan maneuvered her until she was between his brother's legs and turned her so she was facing the dock, her head resting on Damon's thigh.

He wrapped one of his arms around her body, holding his chest to her back and slid his fingers back into her bathing suit, pushing two fingers into her. Elena let out a groan and looked up at Damon, who was combing his fingers through her wet hair. Stefan penetrated her again, increasing the force of his thrusts.

Elena whimpered and turned her head so she could take a mouthful of Damon's leg. Stefan slowly worked her towards orgasm, changing the girth, depth, and speed of his fingers, stopping every few strokes to play with her clit.

When she started panting, he let Damon support her body weight, and used one hand to pull the hood of skin back and the other to rapidly rub her clit. Her breath started hitching and her body clenching, and when she was just on the edge of ecstasy, he stopped. He pulled his hand from her bathing suit and kissed her temple.

"Let's eat." He said, climbing back up onto the floating dock.  
"What?" She looked up at him with a huff, squeezing Damon's flesh in her hands. "What?" She said again. "Damon." She looked up at him, sliding her hand up his thigh. She could see he was already erect in his trunks.  
"You heard Stefan." He gripped her hand and pulled from his thigh. "Let's eat." He gestured to the picnic lunch they had set up on the beach.

Elena reached up for the top of her bikini and put it back on before extracting herself from the water. She wrapped a towel around her shoulders and sat in Damon's lap with her sandwich, stopping every few bites to feed him a bite.

"Do you even know how to swim?" She looked up at him.  
"I know how to not drown." He replied. "I have many other skills. Don't fixate on swimming."  
"Oh really." She teased. "What kinds of skills?"

He brushed the wet hair from one side of her neck and sucked on a section of skin. He wrapped his hands under her thighs and bent her legs so her feet were flat on the blanket, using his knees to hold hers open. Elena closed her eyes, the anticipation leaking from her body and making her bathing suit sticky and uncomfortable.

"Hey Stefan." He said, sliding a hand into her bikini bottom and dipping his fingers into her. "Do you want me to finish what you started?"  
"Damon." Elena let her sandwich fall to the blanket and rested her hands on her knees. "Please."  
"Actually." Damon said, moving his hand back to her thigh and running his hand along it. "Why don't you show us how you do it yourself?"  
"Why don't you just do it for me?" Elena opened her eyes and looked up at Damon, growing frustrated. "That's sort of why I keep you guys around."  
"Um, because it's super hot when you touch yourself." He whispered into her ear.

She looked across the blanket at Stefan, who was clearly aroused. She wanted to skip the torture and jump his bones and fuck his brains out, but they had all weekend ahead of them and she was in no rush. She let Damon hold her legs open and slid one hand into the cup of her bikini to tweak her nipple. She sucked her lip between her teeth and laid her head back on Damon's shoulder.

She moved her other hand into her bikini bottom and brushed her fingers along the outer lips of her vagina, which were still cool and puckered from the lake water. She let her index and middle fingers hold back the skin of her clitoral hood and moved her other hand from her breast and to her clit. She rubbed the erect skin. Stefan had already had her so close to coming that she knew it wouldn't take much, but she also knew she had to give them a little bit of a show.

She hooked a finger in the crotch of her bathing suit and pulled it to the side, exposing her pussy to the brother's hungry eyes. She licked her lips as she used the other hand to penetrate her vagina. She sealed three fingers together and thrust them in and out of her pussy, her stomach muscles tensing with each movement. She bit back a moan. Her toes curled and she pulled her legs into her chest, her body contracting and becoming increasingly smaller in Damon's lap.

"Elena." She opened her eyes to look at Stefan. "Does that feel good, baby?" She stilled her hand and nodded her head. She watched as he untied the strings at his waist and retrieved his engorged cock.  
"Oh no." Damon interjected. "You're not messing with her again." He took the stray hairs that had fallen across her cheek and tucked them behind her ear. "Ignore him, just keep going."  
"Hmm." She turned her lips to Damon's. He let her peck him but then simply held her head to his shoulder so as to not distract her from the task at hand.

She rested one hand on Damon's arm and brought the index and middle finger's of her other to her mouth to moisten them with saliva. She brought them back to her clit and rubbed the lubricated fingers against it. She chewed her lip and furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to get her mind back in order after Stefan's interruption. She let out a little huff and slowed her fingers.

"You have to relax." Damon reminded her when he saw her starting to get flustered. "Take your time."  
"You stopped kissing me." She whined out.  
"You want me to kiss you?" He whispered, dropping his face to hers.  
"And help me." She pouted her lip out.  
"I think I can do that." He kissed her nose and then her lips, pressing his tongue into her mouth.

He used one hand to hold her head in place and moved the other down her body to rest on her hand. He held her fingers in his and slowly worked them back up to speed on her swollen, sensitive tissue. Once he had her fingers moving at a steady rhythm, he slid his fingers off hers and let them move independently. He used his fingers to penetrate her in a single movement.

Elena groaned into his mouth. She increased the speed of her fingers and arched her back to get more of Damon's into her. He curled and straitened his fingers as he thrust them in and out. When her breath started to hitch, he held them inside her and used his thumb to seal her fingers to her clit. She released a long breath and pressed the crown of her head into Damon's shoulder as she came all over their hands.

Damon took their hands from between her legs and rested them on her thigh; he used his other hand to adjust her bathing suit bottoms so she was fully covered. She could feel Damon's massive hard on pressing into the small of her back while she panted for breath. She used her arms to lift her ass from her spot between his legs to right in his lap, using her legs to push his back together. She ground her body weight down into his dick.

She reached behind her and gripped the hair on the back of his head. "Fuck me, Damon." She murmured out once she made eye contact.

"Right here?" Damon asked, a little surprised at her exhibitionism.  
"Yes." She breathed out, starting to move her ass back and forth over his lap.

He took her damp towel and draped it across her front and over her shoulders. He reached his hand under the elastic waistband of his trunks and pulled out his stiff, pulsating penis. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and between her legs. He pulled her suit, which he had just adjusted, to the side and pressed the head of his cock to her vaginal opening.

Elena groaned and rested the weight of her body back on Damon's chest. He gripped her hips and pressed her pelvis down, the full length of his cock becoming tightly nestled in her body. Damon thrust his hips, pulling out and pushing back into her.

"Damon… Oh God." Elena moaned as she opened her eyes to look up at the blue sky.

Stefan watched from his seat across the blanket. The brightly colored beach towel covered most of their bodies but he could deduct what was happening by watching the pleasure spread across Elena's face. He tightened the grip he had on his dick, jerking it in his hand.

Elena bent her legs so that her knees were pressing into the blanket on either side of Damon's hips. She arched her body and bit into the tender skin of her bottom lip as he let the cadence build. Her lips fell open and little grunts came out of them with each movement of their bodies.

Damon braced his weight on his hands and leaned his body back, thrusting his hips, Elena's body bouncing in his lap. They had both completely forgotten about the towel, which was supposed to be covering her. Stefan watched as it moved lower and lower down her torso.

When she felt Stefan's hands on her hips, she opened her eyes. He pulled the towel from her body and attached his mouth to her chest. He reached behind her neck and untied the knot holding the top of her bikini together. He pulled the top from her body and tossed it into the sand. He took one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth while his hands untied the stings at the sides of her bottoms, removing them with equal haste.

Elena held Stefan's head to her chest as he nipped his way from one breast to the other. Stefan put his hands on her hips and attempted to pull her from Damon's lap, but Damon, who had been leaning back on his hands, sat and wrapped his arms around her, not ready to give up the bliss of her body. Damon stilled his hips and glared at Stefan over their girlfriend's shoulder.

Elena cautiously opened her eyes. This didn't happen often, but when it did, it wasn't pretty. The brothers were staring at each other. "Stop." She mumbled out a warning, attempting to truncate their altercation, but neither budged.

Elena rolled her eyes and let out a huff. She knocked both of their hands from her body and stood, picking up the towel and tightening it around her chest. She turned and walked back to the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Elena took a long shower and a long nap. She expected both brothers to come crawling back to her but neither of them as much as came upstairs. When the night had settled and her stomach started to growl, she pulled on jeans and a sweater and went down to the kitchen.

There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and the table was set with three plates, a bouquet of fall flowers standing tall in the middle. Stefan was standing at the stove, managing multiple pots and pans, while Damon was sitting at the breakfast bar with a glass of red wine.

"You're awake." Stefan said as she descended the stairs.  
"I'm awake." She responded, still hesitant to engage them after what had happened that afternoon.  
"Come sit." Damon said, filling the glass next to him.

Elena crossed the room and sat on one of the high top stools. She took a big gulp of her wine and mentally prepared for what they might say.

"We are sorry." Damon turned in his seat and put his hands in her lap. "The last thing that either one of us wants to do is to put you in a position where you feel like you have to chose."

Elena nodded. She was surprised that it was Damon doing the talking; he usually let that job fall to Stefan.

"Stefan and I have an entirely different set of issues to work through and if those things ever interfered with loving you…" He paused. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Stefan turned off a burner and walked over to stand behind Elena, kissing the top of her head. "That was an inappropriate and immature way for us to act and it won't happen again." He spoke in to her freshly washed hair. "Can we start over and have the weekend we set out to have?"

"Yes." She tipped her head up to kiss Stefan and then leaned over to kiss Damon.  
"Hungry?"  
"Yes."

* * *

They filled her with food and wine and told her stories of their youth over candlelight. She was in Stefan's lap before desert was over. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and watched Damon do the dishes.

Stefan carried her to the couch and sat so she was straddling his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him but he turned his head to the side.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." She nodded and looked over at Damon, patting the spot next to them.

He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. He unbuttoned her jeans and hooked his fingers into the sides, working them over her hips and down her legs. He let his lips brush against hers in a slow, lazy kiss.

They all knew it wasn't going to be like earlier when they had teased and played with one another. They needed to reunite with intimacy and they needed it now.

Damon reached his hand around her and unclipped her bra. She let it slide down her arms and to the couch. He unbuttoned his own pants in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure that was pressing painfully on his erection.

"I love you." Stefan spoke into her hair as he hugged her tightly to his chest.  
"I love you." She pulled her head back to look into his eyes before pecking his lips.

She held eye contact while she reached between their bodies to open his pants and grasp his erection. She ran her fingers across the stiff flesh, which was still hard from when she had walked away from him earlier that afternoon. She watched Stefan's eyes close and his head tip back to rest on the couch as she jerked him in her hand.

Elena lifted her body, teasing the engorged head along her labia. She let the silky fluids seeping from her body coat the tip before slowly sinking down to take the whole length into her body. Stefan dug his fingers into her hips.

She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and forced out the breath she had been holding. She rolled her hips and pressed her torso closer to his. Stefan hastily worked up to a steady pace.

Damon slid off the couch and to the floor to kneel between Stefan's legs. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and kissed along the bones of her spine, licking up the single bead of sweat that was traveling down it.

"Damon…" Elena breathed into Stefan's neck when she felt Damon's arms around her. "… Please… I need… I." She sucked in a breath trying to quell the frantic burn building in her midsection.  
"I know baby." Damon acknowledged her request and slid a hand between her legs.

Elena started grunting and groaning as Stefan increased his pace and Damon pressed his index and middle fingers into her clit. Damon applied a firm pressure as her body jerked in time with Stefan's thrusts. She let her mouth fall open as she turned her head on Stefan's shoulder.

Damon Stood, never slowing the cadence of his fingers, and attached his mouth to hers. Elena reached out and gripped the hair at the scruff of his neck. She moaned into his mouth as she came undone, tremoring around Stefan's dick.

Stefan held her shaking body still as he thrust himself to completion.

Elena opened her eyes and looked over at Damon through her dense eyelashes. He removed his hand from where it was pinned between his lover's bodies and brought it to hers, interlacing their fingers.

"I love you." She managed to get out through her panting.  
"I love you too." He whispered she he pecked her lips.

Elena made a move to get off of Stefan's lap and to Damon's, but he stopped her. "Don't move." He said, kissing her hand. "You're perfect right here." He whispered into her ear.

Damon retrieved his engorged erection from his jeans, which was already weeping with pre ejaculate. He wrapped one arm around Elena's body and found a nipple as he pushed into her.

Damon groped both breasts with his hands and then paused to squeeze her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. He repeated the action with his hands while he slowed the speed and depth thrusts, repeatedly stimulating the dense nerve area of her vaginal opening.

When Elena felt her groin start to tingle, she leaned her body back to rest on Damon's, stopping his movements. She took his hands from her chest and squeezed them in hers.

"… Damon…" She looked over her shoulder at him.  
"What's wrong?" Damon stilled his hips and moved the sticky hair from the side of her neck, nestling his head into it.  
"I don't want to come like this." She moved to get out of Stefan's lap and laid back on the couch. "I want to look at your face."

Elena extended her arms to Damon, who happily complied with her demands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hitched her legs up around his hips, pulling their bodies flush against one another.

Damon pushed back into her and then paused. He whipped the hair from her flushed forehead and tipped his head to the side to connect their lips. Elena forced her tongue through his lips and into his mouth. She licked and bit as Damon pounded into her.

"Breathe." He reminded her when her breath started to hitch and her mouth stopped moving.

She looked up at Damon and nodded her head, taking her lip between her teeth and biting into it hard as she came again. Her body spasmed around Damon's cock, tightly hugging each inch of his shaft.

Damon felt his scrotum pull tightly to his body and then release with an explosion of light. He came into her stream after stream of his fluid filling her body, their time apart making for an extra large load. Damon tried to pull his flaccid penis from her body, but she locked her ankles together at the small of his back.

"Don't move yet." She buried her face into the crook of his neck while he combed his fingers through her hair. "I want to stay like this." Her breathing rate started to increase again and she hiccupped when she held a sob in her throat, thinking back on the events of the day.  
"It's okay." He murmured. "Don't cry."  
"I never want that to happen again." She said into his sweaty neck, holding it in place with both her hands.  
"It won't." Damon replied. She lifted her head to look over at Stefan, who concurred.  
"It won't."


	11. Part Eleven: The Second Time

"You're here early." Stefan said when Elena walked into the kitchen one morning before school.  
"Where is Damon?"  
"It sounds like he's still in the shower." He answered, sipping his coffee. "Why?"

Elena took his coffee cup and placed it on the counter. She took his hand and led him up the stairs and into Damon's bathroom, where he was all lathered up. He turned in the shower and raised his eyebrows when he saw them come into the bathroom. Elena started stripping out of her clothes and signaled for Stefan to do the same.

She opened the glass door and stepped into he steam of the shower, without waiting for Stefan, who was still fumbling with his belt. Damon opened his arms and she walked right into them, grabbing his face and planting her lips on his. Damon grabbed her ass and pulled her body flush against him. He was happy that she was being so assertive after she had seemed a little timid with him the first time they had all been together.

Stefan got into the shower stall and ran his fingertips the length of Elena's back, letting them dip into each curve of her spine. When his hand reached her tailbone, he let it continue all the way over her ass and between her legs. He gently brushed his fingers across the outer lips of her vagina as he bent down to kiss along her shoulder.

Damon bit and sucked along her lips as he brought his hands to her breasts. He pressed her body weight back into Stefan's chest and groped the flesh of both breasts with his hands. He worked his way to each nipple and rolled them between his fingers. Elena turned her face away from Damon's to breath, feeling short of breath in the dense steam. Her mouth dropped open and she groaned. Damon kissed over her chin and down her throat, kissing around her breast before suckling a nipple.

"A little wider, baby." Stefan whispered in her ear and she felt his knee nudging her legs apart. Elena repositioned her legs and gripped Damon's shoulders, knowing that between all of the mouths and fingers that were on her, something big was about to happen. She let her head rest back on Stefan's shoulder and bit her lip so stifle some of the noises that she was making.

Stefan used his index and middle fingers to tease the engorged flesh of her clit before pushing them up into her. He gently pulsated them in the fleshy membranes of her body before pulling them out and pressing them firmly into her clit. When she started to move her hips, he pushed them back up inside her body, separating them and then sealing them together as he worked them in and out. Elena's breathing rate sped up as she tried to get as much air as she could in through her nose, keeping her mouth closed and quiet.

"No." Damon let her nipple slip from his mouth and put his thumb on her chin. She looked up at him with doe eyes, already concerned she had done something wrong. "Don't bite your lip." He used his thumb to pull her lip from between her teeth. "Don't hold back. Get loud." He took her face between his hands. "Okay?"

Elena nodded, her lips swollen and parted. She was struggling to stay standing on her wobbly legs. She shifted her weight from side to side, still holding on to Damon while pressing her hips back into Stefan.

Stefan used the pause to wrap his arm around her waist and rub her clit from the front. Before she realized it was happening, he switched out his fingers for his cock and was thrusting up into her.

Elena used one hand to grip the hair on Damon head, which was back at her breast and the other to reach between them and touch his dick. Everything between her and Damon was still very new and her touch started off more exploratory, running her fingers along his shaft, and moved to sensual, gripping it in her hand jerking it.

Stefan was still penetrating her from behind, but the angle was awkward and between the lubrication from her body and the water from the shower, her kept slipping out. Knowing that this position would not be productive for either one of them he pulled out and took her hands, which were on Damon chest and wrapped them around Damon's neck. Damon straitened his body and let her hang from him, running his hands the length of her back.

Stefan gripped her hips and slowly walked her feet back until her back had a prominent slope. He teased the head of his cock along her vagina, not applying enough pressure to push more then the tip in. Elena pressed her hips back with a grunt of frustration and he dug his fingers into her skin as he pushed back up into her, quickly working up to a rhythm of deep thrusts.

She let out a groan and bit her lip without thinking. Damon moved on of his hands from her back and to her forehead. He gently pushed it off his chest so she was looking up at him. "I said no." He looked down at her. She released the lip and Damon took it between his own teeth giving it a painful tug. The next moan that came out was loud and she didn't bite her lip. Stefan had his fingers back on her clit and he was rubbing it in time with his thrusts. She buried her head in Damon's chest as she started to shiver and shake. Her muscles tightened and her thighs pulled together as she came, her little whines echoing through the shower stall.

"Good job." Damon said, leaning down to kiss her head when he heard the noises of her orgasm.

Stefan didn't slow his hips, he was too close to the edge himself. He leaned over her body to kiss and nip her back, as he gripped her hips and pounded into her convulsing body. He felt his scrotum tighten, the skin in his groin becoming impossibly tight, before releasing in several thick streams. He kept his pulsating penis in her body for as long as he could, knowing that Damon would be pulling her away soon enough. When he felt himself getting flaccid, he released the grip he had on her hips and pulled out of her body.

Elena straitened her body and turned to have a moment of post coddle bliss with Stefan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he used the flat of his hands to wipe the wet hair off her face. He nipped at her lips and told her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. Just like he always did.

It wasn't long before she felt Damon behind her. She turned back to him and he lifted her from the floor. She clung to his body as he pressed her back against the wall. She had a moment of panic. The last (and only) time they had been together, she had pretty much been in Stefan's lap and now she could barely even see where Stefan was. "I…" She didn't know what to say without sounding childish in her moment of panic. "Wait."

"What?" Damon mumbled.  
"I want Stefan closer." She said in her tiny voice.  
"Okay." He kissed her. "That's okay. It's going to take us a while to warm up to each other."

Stefan stepped out of the stream of water and went over to the wall where they were. He put a hand on her face and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked quietly, she had promised multiple times that she would tell both of them if she ever got uncomfortable.  
"No." She shook her head. "I just want you here."

Stefan leaned into the wall and used the hand on her face to bring their mouths together, trying to calm her back to a baseline so she could relax and enjoy the rest of their morning. He moved his body so he was between Elena and the wall, her back pressed into his chest. She tipped her head back to his shoulder and he kissed up the side of her neck.

Damon took a mouthful of her shoulder as he gripped her waist. She could feel the burn of her tender skin stretching as he pushed into her. Her thighs tightened around him and she subconsciously tried to push herself further into Stefan to lessen the discomfort. She slid her arms from his neck to his chest and held herself up. Her lip started to tremor.

"Breathe." Stefan whispered as he held her head and ran his fingertips along her thigh. He brought his mouth to hers and suckled her bottom lip, catching a little whimper in his mouth when Damon started to move his hips. "Damon." He stopped him. "Slowly." Damon put a finger under her chin and turned her face towards his. She looked up at him through her dewy lashes.

"Elena." He said sternly. "You tell me. Stefan is not going to be a go between. You need to be able to tell me if something is wrong or this isn't going to work."

She nodded. She could still feel the comfort of Stefan hand on her thigh but she tried to focus on Damon as she relaxed her muscles and slowly slid down and took more of his cock into her tight body. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and sealed her mouth on his.

Damon pulled all of the way out and gently pushed back in. He kept his thrusts slow and shallow while her petite body tried to accommodate his girth. He kept his mouth on hers; letting their tongues fight for dominance and their lips push and pull with a rhythm similar to their lower bodies.

Stefan reached around her body and to her breasts, taking both in his hands and massaging them. He rolled her nipples between his fingers.

Elena's mouth stopped moving and her lips rested on Damon's, as her moans got louder in the confined space. She dug her heels into Damon's lower back, wordlessly encouraging him to fill her completely, the pleasure of the brother's hands and mouths finally cancelling out the discomfort of his size.

Elena arched her back and tipped her chin to the ceiling, her lips parting, straining to get closer to her orgasm. Stefan watched her face as he slid a hand between her and his brother and pressed his fingers into her clit. She grunted and her body jolted, her head hitting the tile wall as she came all over his hand.

"Sorry, baby." Stefan cringed but chuckled as he put a hand behind her head so she didn't hit it again. She turned her head to look at him. Her pupils were dilated and her eyelids heavy as she gave him a lazy smile, before letting her eyes close.

Damon buried his face in her neck, his lips rest against a pulsating artery. His fingertips dug into her ass as his movements started to become frantic. Elena leaned forward and bit into his shoulder, successfully pushing him over the edge. She clung to him as he came into her body, which was so full, the fluid of his release seeped back out of her and down on to his thighs.

Elena gripped the hair on the Damon's head and pulled it until his mouth met hers. She kissed him slowly and listlessly. He let her legs slip from his hands and lowered her feet to the floor. He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"You kids should probably get to school." Damon said as he stepped back under the showerhead, leaving Elena and Stefan standing at the wall.

Stefan squeezed Elena's hand and stepped out of the shower. Elena moved closer to Damon and took his hand in hers. She looked into his eyes as she interlaced their fingers. "Goodbye, Damon." She kissed his hand before letting it go and opening the shower door.


	12. Part Twelve: The Third Time's A Charm

"Are you sleeping?"  
"I was until you started talking and poking me." Stefan hugged Elena to his chest.  
"I feel weird about yesterday."  
"Why?"

"Because… I don't know. I feel like I'm so inexperienced and Damon is so… Damon. I just don't want to disappoint him… But I also don't want to have you holding my hand at every moment either."  
"Elena." Stefan let out a long sigh. "It all comes down to what your comfortable with… But I know guys hate it when a beautiful girl is like, I'm so innocent and inexperienced, please school me in all ways of sexual pleasure."  
"Funny." She playfully slapped his chest. "I'm trying to be serious." She looked up his chest at him. "He's going to think I don't like him if I keep clinging to you."

"Do you like him?"  
"Yes." Elena forced out a breath.  
"Then show him that."

"It's just weird like, he wants to have sex with me but he won't be intimate with me. Like yesterday in the shower, he put me on the floor and pretty much walked away."

"Does that surprise you?"  
"Well… No. But I need more then that and I think he does too, maybe he just doesn't know how."  
"I think you are going to teach him some things and he is going to teach you some things." He leaned down to kiss her.  
"Do you think he's awake?"  
"He's in the living room."  
"It's so weird that you can hear that." Elena pushed the duvet off of them and rolled out of bed.  
"Are you going to put pants on?" Stefan said when he saw her walking away in panties and a tank top.  
"Why?"  
"Good point." Stefan followed her in boxer briefs.

"I thought you guys went to bed." Damon said, confused when they appeared.  
"We did." Elena climbed into his lap and Stefan sat next to him. "But I had some unfinished business to take care of." She smiled coly and nipped his lips.

She held his head in her hands and kissed him. She let her hands slide down his neck and to the buttons on his shirt. She popped open button after button, her mouth following her hands down his chest, the smack of her lips against his skin clearly audible in the massive room.

When she got to his belt buckle, she looked up at him for reassurance and he ran his hands up her thighs, giving them a tender squeeze. She got his pants open and worked her hands into them. She found his penis, which was still semi soft and warmly nestled between his legs, and pulled it out of his pants. She gently rubbed it between her hands, feeling it expand, while she leaned forward to kiss him. A content moan came out with her breath and Damon breathed one out in response, tipping his head to get his mouth to a better angle.

Damon used a hand to cup the back of her head, trying to increase the intensity of the kiss but Elena resisted, keeping her mouth soft as she worked to get his dick hard. She moved both hands to the base of his penis and pressed her thumbs into the vein on the underside and applied pressure up the length of the shaft and to the tip. Damon groaned into her mouth and moved his hands to her ass. He tried to slide them into her panties but she intercepted them and put them on his legs as she slid off his lap and on to her knees.

Elena looked over at Stefan, who was sitting patiently next to them. She could see he was fully erect in his boxers and she reached her hand over to his leg, giving it a squeeze to let him know she hadn't forgot about him. He took her hand but she gently pulled it away, remembering her goal of relying on his presence less.

Damon spread his legs wider to make room for Elena as she settled between them. He looked down at her and ran his thumb over her pouted, glistening lip, his dick growing even harder in anticipation of having her mouth wrapped around it. She kept eye contact as she lowered her mouth and let her lips brush against the tip, before closing her mouth to suckle the salty fluid already pooling there. Damon groaned and let his head drop to the couch behind him, closing his eyes as she started to get more assertive with her mouth.

"No." Elena let his dick slip from her lips. "I want you to watch me." She sat back on her heels and pulled her shit over her head, tossing it to the side.

She took her hair and held it to one side of her head as she lowered her mouth back to his dick and took as much as she could into her mouth, wrapping her hand around the part of the shaft that was left exposed. She sucked her way back to the top and then lowered back to the bottom, pausing to swallow, letting him feeling the contractions of her throat around him.

Damon reached out and ran his fingertips along her shoulder and upper back, he combed them through her hair and then held her upper arm. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open and his attention on her. His pants, which she had only pushed half way down his thighs, were becoming tight and constricting as he squirmed to get comfortable with the intense pleasure her mouth was building in his groin.

Elena pulled her head back and climbed up his body, her breasts hanging freely, her engorged nipples tickling his bare chest. She held the sides of his head to briefly kiss him and he tried to grab her ass again, but she took his wrists in her hands.

"Ah." She breathed into his neck. "Not yet."

She climbed out of his lap and onto Stefan's. He gripped her sides and held her body back so he could kiss across her collarbone and down her chest. He flattened his tongue and ran it from one nipple to the other and then teased his tongue across the pebbled flesh.

Elena held his head to her chest and let out a long breath. She ground her hips down on to the bulge in his boxers, trying to get some relief for her pulsating clit, momentarily forgetting her task. She chewed her lip and tipped her chin to the ceiling as Stefan eagerly suckled her nipple and Damon reached over to take the other between his fingers. She took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure, playfully knocking them away from her chest so she could slide down between Stefan's legs.

She hooked her fingers in his boxers and pulled them down his legs. She looked up at him and he reached down to tuck hair behind her ears before she lowered her mouth to his cock. She didn't hesitate like she had with Damon, she felt confident that he knew what Stefan liked and intended on giving it to him.

She took his whole cock in her mouth and narrowed her cheeks and flattened her tongue as she sucked her way back to the tip. She moved her hand to his scrotum and fondled it in her hand before cupping it and pressing her thumb into the skin under it. Stefan grunted and his hips twitched. She kept her mouth moving on Stefan's dick, while she reached over and took Damon's erection in her hand and slowly jerked it in time with the movements of her mouth.

Elena felt Damon take her wrist and remove her hand from his genitals. He moved behind her and kissed up her back. She was unsure what he was doing until she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her panties down her thighs. She stood and kicked them off her feet before turning to face him.

"No." She maneuvered his body back to sit on the couch, having difficultly keeping control of all the parties in the situation. "You're not going to look at the back of my head." She sat astride his lap. "You're going to look at my face."

Stefan looked over at her and raised his eyebrows, somewhat shocked that (one) she had told Damon 'no' and (two) he had actually listened. Elena shrugged in response as she watched Stefan take his fully erect penis in his hand in anticipation of what he was about to witness.

Elena held Damon's head in her hands and forced his eyes to stay on hers, she braced herself for pain as she lowered herself down on to him, but the pain never came. When he was fully sheathed inside her, she paused and nibbled his bottom lip to try and hide the smile on her face.

"What?" Damon murmured.  
"It doesn't hurt."  
"Finally." He smiled back at her and ran his hands along her thighs.  
"Finally." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his.

Damon gripped her hips and tentatively moved her up off his cock and then slowly pushed her back down, keeping his movements gentle to try and maintain the pain free encounter. Elena buried her head in his neck and let out a long moan as he lifted her pelvis and pressed her back down, building to a rhythm. She ran her tongue from his shoulder to his ear and then suckled the lobe.

Damon let go of her hips and moved his hands up to her head, taking it in his hands and bringing their lips together. He pushed his tongue through her lips, letting their mouths mirror the movement of their lower bodies.

Elena tipped her chin up, letting her lips part, little whines starting to emanate from deep within her belly and climb up her throat as she worked her way towards orgasm in Damon's lap.

Damon held her sides and kissed down her chest. He slowed his hips and kissed back up to her mouth. She turned her mouth away letting out a little frustrated huff as she rested her head on his.

"Mmm." She whined out.

"I know." He lifted her body. "But I'm not ready for this to be over." He kissed her shoulder while he pulled his cock out of her. "And if you kept that up, it was going to be over really soon." He let her body slide down his torso and back to his lap, rubbing her along the length of his shaft, the ample lubrication seeping from her body making a seamless transition.

Stefan stood behind her. He ran his fingertips up her cheekbone to gather her hair and moved it to one side of her neck. She leaned her body back on to his, looking up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her body and massaged both breasts.

Damon leaned forward and sucked one of the nipples into his mouth, using his tongue and cheeks to form a firm vacuum. Elena gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and resumed rocking her hips against his cock.

Stefan moved his hands to Elena's neck, keeping her chin tipped up to him so he could keep his mouth on hers as he pressed his erection into her back. He released her mouth and gently maneuvered her body forward on to Damon. He gripped her hips and pulled her up to her knees, getting her to a better position so he could enter her from behind.

Elena braced her weight on her forearms on the back of the couch. When Stefan pushed into her, the force jerked her body forward, Damon's face becoming buried in her cleavage.

Stefan bent forward to kiss Elena's back as he dug his fingers into the skin of her hips and thrust up into her. He nuzzled his face in her hair, grunting and groaning.

Elena ached her back and let her belly drop, her forehead resting on Damon's, their mouths brushing against each other. She pressed her hips back into Stefan, wordlessly urging him to go harder and deeper.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena's body and slid them between her legs, he felt around in the swollen flesh, using one hand to pull back the skin and the other to rub the hyper sensitive tissue of her clit. Elena groaned into Damon's mouth and mindlessly scratched his scalp as her body started to tense.

"Open your eyes." She breathed out into Damon's parted lips. "Watch me."

Damon brought his gaze to Elena's and used his hands to frame her face. He could tell by her quivering lip that she was trying to hold off her orgasm, they had only been together a few times but he could already read her signals. He watched as she bit her lip and fought to keep her eyes open, while her eyelashes tried to pull them shut.

Stefan picked up the pace of his hips and the speed of his fingers, he gripped Elena's side to hold her body still, as her muscles spasmed around him. She released the grip she had on Damon's hair and finally let her eyes shut.

Stefan wrapped both his arms around her body to prevent her from collapsing forward on to Damon. He buried his face in the space between her shoulder and neck, taking long inhales as he thrust up into her.

Stefan's arms became increasingly constricting, as he tried to get as much of his dick inside her as possible. He held her to him, even as his movements became erratic and frenzied, his grunts and groans filling the room. He felt every vessel in his cock expand and then contract with release as he filled her. He kept rocking his hips until his dick became flaccid and his fluids started to seep back out on to him.

Stefan panted into Elena's neck as he stood, pulling her up with him. He sat back on the couch with splayed legs, so she could sit between them, her back resting on his chest. He reached around her head and turned her face to him so he could kiss her lips. He used the side of his hand to wipe the perspiration from her hairline.

"I love you." He rested his head on her shoulder.  
"I love you." She kissed the side of his face. "Damon." She said as Stefan slid his feet between hers and used his legs to hold hers open. "Are you going to finish what you started?" She cocked her head.

He climbed up the couch until he was crouched in front of them. He brought his mouth to her breast and sucked a nipple.

Elena wrapped both hands around his cock, which was still wet from when it had been inside her. She made a fist at the base and squeezed all the way to the tip, her other hand immediately following behind it.

"Fuck." His mouth released her nipple with a pop. "Where the fuck did you learn that?" He breathed out, taking her hands and removing them from his penis.  
"I guess Stefan is not as boring as you think he is." She raised her eyebrows and interlaced their fingers.

Elena used her hands to pull Damon to her so that his mouth landed on hers. He rocked his hips until his painfully erect cock came in to contact with the heat that was radiating from her body and he pushed into her. Elena let go of his hands so she could wrap them around his neck.

Damon knew he wasn't going to last long with the extensive play they had already engaged in, so he slid a hand between their bodies. Elena started to breathe in little whines and her muscles tremored. She reached one hand behind her to grip Stefan's hair and the other in front of her to grip Damon's.

Stefan brought his hands to her breasts and together the brothers simultaneously stimulated her erogenous zones. She arched her back, straining to get closer to both sets of hands. Elena's head tipped back on to Stefan's shoulder and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came all over Damon's hand.

Damon let his forehead rest on hers as he savored a few long, deep thrusts, before he pulled partially out and pushed back in, over and over again, making shallow movements to stimulate the sensitive nerve area on the head of his penis. He gripped Elena's sides as he rapidly pulsated his hips until he was exploding inside her.

Damon suckled Elena's lip, keeping his penis inside the warm walls of her body for as long as possible, Stefan still reclined passively behind her, combing his fingers through her hair.

Elena's eyes were still closed from her orgasm when Damon finally pulled out. Her body was heavy and sedated, her limbs tingling with pleasure and exhaustion.

"Hey." Stefan kissed her eyelids. "Let's go to bed." She opened her eyes, her pupils abnormally large and dark.  
"I don't know if I can move."  
"My leg is sleeping." He said, gently adjusting her body in his lap.  
"Sorry." She giggled and leaned forward so he could get out from behind her.  
"Actually." Elena watched the brothers as they picked up clothing. "I think I am going to sleep in Damon's room."

Damon's head popped up in surprise. He was far more shocked by the statement then Stefan was. Stefan knew that literally sleeping together was an important part of intimacy and if they were really all going to be together, he needed to accept that.

"If that's okay." Elena looked up at Stefan.  
"Of course." He leaned over and kissed her. "Goodnight."

When Stefan had left the room, Damon extended his hand and pulled Elena from the couch.

"You don't snore, do you?" She asked as they climbed the stairs.  
"No." He laughed. "Do you?"


	13. Part Thirteen: Being A Brat

"Hello." Damon said when he saw Elena come through the front door. "What are you doing here so late?"  
"I snuck out." She crossed the Salvatore living room, letting her coat and scarf fall to the floor on the way.  
"You snuck out?" Damon reiterated, slightly surprised at her delinquent behavior.

Elena didn't answer. Instead she climbed up on to the chaise lounge he was perched on and snuggled into his chest, the heat from the fireplace quickly quelling the bone cold chill of the winter night.

"You're upset." He mumbled into her hair as he held her tightly to his chest. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Elena shook her head and buried her face in his shirt. Recently, she had been showing up at all hours of the night, seeking succor from one or both brothers, but she wouldn't tell either of them what was really bothering her. She slid her hands down his chest and to his crotch, cupping his penis through his jeans. The weight of her body resting on his and the cirrus sent of her shampoo already had him growing hard and she was clearly trying to capitalize.

"Baby." Damon gripped her hand and removed it from his pants. "Talk to me."

Elena sighed and pushed herself up off his chest. She turned to go upstairs.

"Elena. You can't keep doing this." He said, referring to her switching brothers in favor of conflict resolution. "Elena!" He watched her back as she walked away.

Damon heard her go up to the attic and walk across the room. He heard her and Stefan talking in hushed tones and then he heard her descend the stairs and slam his bedroom door. By the time he went up, she was already cuddled in his duvet. He stripped out of his clothing and slid under the covers. He nestled up behind her and wrapped his arm over her bare frame.

Elena turned in his arms and nipped along his lip, coaxing his mouth open to play with hers. She tried to reach her hand between their bodies but Damon intercepted it and placed it on his shoulder. He pulled his head back and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Elena let out a long breath and rested her head on her pillow.  
"I want you to talk to me." He combed his fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ear.  
"Look Damon, if you don't want to have sex, that's fine… But if I wanted to talk, I would have stayed in Stefan's room." She rolled so her back was to him. "Let's just go to sleep."

* * *

When Damon woke the next morning, he felt Elena's warm body nestled behind his and her hand wrapped around his dick. She used her thumb and index finger to make a ring at the base and squeezed it all the way to the tip, cupping the head in the warmth of her hand. She already had him massively erect, a steady stream of watery pre ejaculate seeping from the tip.

"What are you doing?" Damon mumbled out.  
"Why?" She put her mouth next to his ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

Damon grunted, his hips instinctively pressing into her hand.

"Because it doesn't seem like you do." She nipped along his ear, while she used her hand to cup his scrotum, fondling it with her fingers and then taking her thumb and pressing it into the little patch of skin on the underside. His body jerked.

Damon swatted her hands away and pinned her the bed. He held her hands on either side of her head and thrust up into her. Elena smiled up towards the ceiling. She finally was getting exactly what she wanted, to get fucked until she didn't have to think. She had Damon close to coming in her hand, so she knew it would take long before he was exploding inside her. He grunted into her neck as he made long, deep strokes.

"I thought I heard the familiar sounds of your two bickering in the morning." Stefan came through the doorway.

He stood at the side of the bed and pushed his underwear down his hips. He took his penis in his hand and stroked along the shaft, stopping every few rounds to pulsate his hand on the fleshy ridge, working to get it harder then it already was.

Elena looked over at him, his erection growing in his hand. Even though Damon was thick and throbbing inside her, it wasn't enough. She wiggled her hands out of Damon's and put them on his chest, pushing him off her body. She crawled to the edge of the bed and looked up at Stefan. She held her hair to one side of her head and lowered her mouth to his cock.

Stefan kept it gripped in his hand as she suckled the head. She lowered her mouth all the way to his hand and swallowed around him before sucking all the way back to the tip. She let him slip from her mouth and kissed up his chest. She stood on her knees at the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck while she nipped and sucked his lips.

"Are you going to be nicer to me then you were last night?" She pouted her lip out.  
"If I can recall correctly YOU were the one who stomped out of MY room last night." She narrowed her eyes. She was used to having them both worship at her alter and didn't react kindly when challenged. "That face isn't going to work on me. I know you too well." She heard Damon chuckle behind her. "Why don't you just slow down for a minute?" He hugged her to him and kissed her neck.

Elena let out a little huff and turned back to Damon, crawling across the bed to him. She tried to climb on to his lap, but he held her at an arms length, maneuvering her body so she was on her side and Stefan could settle behind her.

"I wanted to be on top." She wined.  
"No." Damon said back. "Don't be a brat."  
"Damon…"  
"Seriously." She heard Stefan behind her. "It's not cute. Stop." He wrapped his arms around her torso and held her hands to her chest, holding her in place.

Damon hooked an arm under her leg and placed her knee on his hip, opening her thighs for him. He gripped his dick, which was still slick from when it had been inside her just moments before, and slid back into her body. He held her side and firmly thrust up into her.

Elena closed her eyes and moaned. She arched her back, moving what she could of her body, and dug her heel into the small of Damon's back, trying to get more of his dick in her. He pushed all the way inside her and then slowly pulsed his hips. His pubic bone rubbed into her clit with each movement. She was so wet, she could feel fluid leaking from her body and down her thighs.

"Stefan." She was quickly getting flustered and trying to work her arms out of his hold. "Stefan!" She tuned her head; frustrated with the submissive position they had put her in.

Stefan covered her mouth with his and slowly kissed her, pausing to suckle her lip before letting it go. He moved his arms so he was only holding her hands.

"If I let you go, are you going to be calm?"  
"Yes." She tried to pull her hand away.  
"Ah." He held them firmly.  
"Yes…" She nodded and laid her head back on the pillow.

When Stefan released her hands, she reached forward for Damon and kissed along his shoulder. Damon gripped her side and rolled his hips, penetrating her slowly at an angle, earning a breathy moan when he hit an extra tender angle.

"That feels so good…" Elena stated to no one in particular, her eyes sealed closed to enjoy the sensations rippling through her body.

Damon repeated the action, rolling his hips again. Elena gripped his upper arm and let out a long breath. It was rare that their sexual encounters were not rushed and frantic and it felt nice to take it slow, even if it was just for a moment. She gently combed her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and held their faces closely together.

Stefan leaned forward and kissed up her back and to her neck, using his fingers to brush her hair back when he got there. He rubbed his erection into her lower back, trying to find some relief while he waited for his brother to finish what he was doing. When he found himself still painfully engorged, he took his penis in his hand and jerked it slowly, enough to keep him hard but not enough to make him come prematurely.

Damon nipped her lips before he pulled out of her body. Elena, who immediately felt frustrated and empty, pressed her hips back into Stefan. She yelped when he thrust up into her, tightening the grip she had on Damon's arm.

Damon moved his mouth to her breasts, licking and sucking the swollen flesh. He massaged the mounds in his hands while he suckled a nipple.

Elena slid her hands between their bodies and took hold of Damon's dick. She wrapped her hand around the base and used her thumb to apply pressure to the vein on the underside. She brought her hand all the way up to the tip, pressing firmly the entire way.

Damon's mouth released her nipple with a moan and his hand went back to her hip. He felt Elena bring his penis between her legs and use the tip to rub up against her clit. He heard her breath hitch and he brought his mouth back to hers. He kissed and sucked along her lips even though her mouth didn't respond, too focused on what was building between her legs.

Stefan was still thrusting up into her in long, deep movements when he felt her start to gyrate on Damon's dick. He slowed his hips and pulled partially out of her before pushing back in, building a shallow rhythm that was steady enough for her to orgasm. He reached around her and teased her nipple pinching, pulling, and rolling it between his fingers.

Elena's mouth opened wide against Damon's and a warm gush of fluid spilled from her body as she convulsed between them. She let Stefan's cock slip from her body and pushed herself down on to Damon's. Once he was fully enveloped in her body, she brought her hand to his shoulder and her mouth to his ear.

"I need more…" She breathed out even though she was still shivering from her orgasm.

Stefan looked over her shoulder at Damon and cocked an eyebrow, but they both knew that neither one of them could deny her, so Stefan hooked an arm under her knee and held it to the side, opening her body wider for his brother.

Elena reached her head behind her and gripped the hair on Stefan's head in an effort to get his mouth to hers. When their lips finally touched, she opened her mouth to receive his.

The movement from Damon's thrusts jerked Elena's body along Stefan's, his erection painfully stiff and pinned between his stomach and her back. Her pelvis moved rhythmically against his penis as she pressed it back into him.

Elena was already close to coming again, little breathy moans coming out of her mouth and going right into Stefan's. Damon sped up the cadence of his hips and Elena's grip tightened in Stefan's hair. Her mouth bit harder on his lip and before he had time to warn her, he was coming, shooting thick, warm streams of fluid up her back.

Stefan released her knee and moved his hand between her legs. He pressed his fingers into her clit and rubbed firmly. She arched her back, straining to get closer to his fingers. Her thighs trembled as she tried to squeeze them together, her overexerted muscles releasing all at once, a calm sedation washing over her body. She let her head relax onto a pillow and closed her eyes, a few stray post orgasmic tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. She did her best not to wipe her face, not wanting the boys to know anything was wrong.

Damon gripped her hip and rested his forehead on hers. He slowed his movements one last time, savoring the bliss of being inside her, before he allowed himself to pump into her until he was coming, his legs jerking restlessly. He felt Elena's heart beating as he held her to his chest.

The three of them laid sandwiched together, a pile row of sweaty limbs.

"I'm sorry." Stefan chuckled when everyone's breathing rates had regulated.  
"It's fine." Elena signed out. "When there are this many people involved, the body fluids don't always end up where they are supposed to." He kissed her temple.

"Why are you crying?" Damon asked when he opened his eyes, his nose resting just inches from Elena's on the pillow."I'm just tired." She wiped her tears moved to get up. "I'm going to shower." She crawled off the edge of the bed and retreated to the bathroom.

"What are we going to do about that?" Damon asked once he heard the water running.  
"No idea." Stefan answered as he folded his arms under his head.


End file.
